One Bad Turn Deserves Another
by Riddle.Me.Harry
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry Potter was finished with being the Boy Who Lived. He was sick of the lies, the manipulations, but most of all, he was done with Albus Dumbledore. Harry was ready to take charge of his own life; unfortunately, he quickly found himself caught up in the mysterious and controlling world of the Volturi. But this time he wouldn't be alone. SLASH: Harry/Felix.
1. Prologue

Hey! This story was originally posted under my other handle and long story short it was forcibly removed from the site. I took a break from writing because I was pissed, which in part explains the delay with The Dark Lord's Equal and Angel of Death.

Now I am writing again – this and my other stories - and going through to make sure there is no reason for the story to be removed. In fact, I have already written most of the next chapters for Angel of Death and The Dark Lord's Equal and will be posting them when they are edited and finished.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Felix will be the eventual pairing with a few trysts thrown in as he makes his way back to his sire and discovers his sexuality.

Which is slash – or guy on guy. Please don't make yourself look bad and begin to read only to _suddenly_ find out its something that you are "morally" against and feel the need to tell me that I am sick and going to hell.

Plot: I was captivated with the thought of Harry being bitten and then leaving the wizarding world for a short time to focus on himself and become in charge of his destiny (while exploring more of the vampire lore in both Harry Potter/Twilight). Also, Harry will not be a vegan vampire for reasons that I will go into.

Finally, my vampires will NOT be sparkly.

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

The buildup to Harry's sixteenth birthday had been anything but enjoyable. That stupid prophecy had been festering in his mind ever since he had left Hogwarts and the more that he thought about it the more that he resented Dumbledore for withholding it from him all those years.

His Godfather would still be alive if Harry had known that one existed – and had also been told that his mind had a direct link to the Dark Lord's - because then he never would have fallen for Voldemort's plot to lure him to the Hall of Prophecy. And no matter what happened in the future Harry would never forgive Dumbledore for the death of the man who had loved him unconditionally.

Just like a parent should have instead of those horrid Dursleys.

Which only made his anger at Dumbledore grow because the old man had known all along that Severus Snape had been the one to pass along the whisperings of a prophecy that had made his family a target in the first place! Of course he couldn't forget where Pettigrew fit into the story – and Dumbledore expected him to just get over it?

Fat chance.

In Harry's opinion he was done with it all; no matter how much he treasured being a wizard he would have rather spent all of his time at the Dursley's if it meant that he would never have to deal with Albus Dumbledore again.

But he knew that he couldn't do that, so instead Harry had planned on running away and thought that there was no better birthday gift than giving himself a chance at a new life. He had more than enough gold to start a new beginning somewhere else, and the guilt that he had in leaving his friends was nowhere near as strong as his desire to finally feel like he was living a life worth existing for.

And once he had made that decision to be free he had felt the weight of the entire wizarding world leave his shoulders and for the first time in his life he was able to breathe easier.

His head seemed to stop aching as well and in the few days leading up to his birthday he had made arrangements with the Goblins to transfer the sum of his wizarding holdings into a muggle bank account. To be honest he had been surprised by how much money was actually available to him; in all of his previous years at Hogwarts his only concern was to withdraw just enough to cover his supplies.

It wasn't like he was used to buying things for himself – not with his Dursleyish upbringing – and so he had barely made a dent into the sizable fortune that his parents had left him.

Harry didn't really have an idea as to where he would go or what he would do; in reality, he was simply looking forward to focusing on himself for a change.

At first that had been hard to wrap his mind around, but the more he forced himself to think about his wants and his desires the more he recognized that he had never truly done so before. Everything had always been about other people.

Therefore, and with very little regret, Harry James Potter left Privet Drive early on the thirty first of July. Coincidentally, his escape went unnoticed by the Order of the Phoenix and no one realized until far too late that Harry had subsequently headed straight for Heathrow where he purchased a one-way ticket to Italy. For some reason it seemed like the perfect destination for him to gather his thoughts before deciding on where to go next.

Once in Italy, Harry opted to make his own way for a while and used his Firebolt to traverse the Italian countryside – making sure to fly high above the clouds so that muggles wouldn't see him.

At night he would camp out in the wilderness, enjoying the satisfying smell of freedom that came with each deep breath that he took on his quest for a new beginning. However, a week into his new life, he again found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

One minute he had been enjoying the campfire that he had finally managed to perfect over the past week, and the next there were two impossibly strong hands that held him still.

By the time he registered that an extremely sharp pain was at his neck his pulse had already begun to slow. With each ounce of blood that he continued to lose, Harry Potter felt more and more resigned to leave a world that had never seemed to want him in it to begin with.

The pain – surely overwhelming and unimaginable to most – was simply an afterthought to him after every shitty thing that he had been through. Being so close to finally being free was such a fitting and apt way to die in his opinion that he was slightly annoyed that he hadn't seen it coming.

So resigned and close to death he was that he almost didn't recognize the perfect and wonderful sound of his killer.

"My _singer_ …" the mysterious voice uttered longingly.

The last thing that Harry Potter remembered seeing with his human eyes was a face that was more beautiful than anything that he had ever seen before and in that instant he thought that an angel had taken him away from his misery.

* * *

 **Next edited chapter should be up in a few weeks once I get chapters of The Dark Lord's Equal and Angel of Death up. I'm trying not to overload myself and prefer to ease back into a somewhat regular writing schedule.**


	2. The Change

I can only say thanks for checking this story out (again) and giving it a chance. Hope you continue to like it!

Took a break from writing new chapters of Angel of Death and the Dark Lord's Equal and decided to edit another chapter of this.

Like I said in the beginning, Harry will be by himself for a while and I will use the following chapter to explain why. Don't worry too much because he won't be separated from Felix for that long (few chapters at most). Also, the plot will see Harry in both worlds.

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Felix held the limp wizard's dying body in his cold, strong hands.

During his hundred and hundreds of years on this earth Felix had only had the pleasure of meeting a handful of singers – people whose blood called to him and tasted better than anything, rather, anyone else in existence. It was quite simply an indescribable sensation and was something that all vampires were beholden to should they have the fortune of crossing paths with one.

Resistance was futile because the blood quite literally compelled them to drink, making their thirst that much harder to ignore.

But Harry's blood was different because magic had also flown through his veins. It made his blood that much richer and Felix knew, without a doubt, that nothing would ever taste or feel this good again.

So Felix savored and stored this brief moment of utter bliss within his otherwise unending and drawn-out existence inside the almost eidetic confines that was his vampire mind; he wanted to remember this feeling of the blood against his lips for the rest of his days even though he knew that it was all downhill from here. No amount of blood would ever taste or feel this good again.

And for a moment Felix hesitated in taking the last drop of blood – this pathetic human in his arms called to more than just his need to cool the constant burning in the back of his throat.

For centuries he had remained unmated because his standards were such that he wanted someone who was just as equally beautiful and strong as he was. He had waited so long that he had gotten used to being alone and had stopped looking for someone to share his existence with.

"My _singer_ …," he said in a rare moment of weakness.

For even though his hunts were the only moments away from the Volturi's watchful eye, he was never truly able to have private time. Not with the way that a single touch by Aro was all it took to reveal his innermost thoughts and desires.

But none of that mattered in this moment. His victim was beautiful – for a mortal – and Felix paused from feeding and took the opportunity to look into the barely conscious and mesmerizing green eyes of the younger man.

They held his ancient soul in rapt attention and for a moment the strongest of the Volturi guard contemplated turning the young man to be his companion; however, he knew that Aro would never accept someone within his inner circle unless he had chosen them for himself.

It wouldn't matter that they would be mated to one of the Volturi's most persuasive and effective guards, and it was a similar death sentence to even think about leaving the guard to start a new life with this mortal.

Therefore, it was quite easy for Felix's unquenchable thirst to retake control over his musings and bleed the young boy dry.

Harry's heart stopped beating a short time later.

Reluctantly, and with a great deal more care than he usually gave to his victims, Felix disposed of the body in a shallow grave that had taken him a few seconds to dig. For some reason he just couldn't imagine dismembering the greatest meal that he had ever had on the off-chance that a drop of the young man's blood remained to facilitate his venom's gift of immortality.

As it was, Felix was positive that he would not have wasted a single ounce of that precious substance that had called to him unlike anything that he had ever experienced before. In fact it didn't even occur to him as something to be concerned about.

However, there was a very small drop of blood left within Harry Potter because Felix was not Voldemort and Harry could only die by that man's hand.

It wasn't a lot of blood that remained but there was enough for what little magic that Harry had left to help the venom do more than it otherwise would have been able to in changing the very nature of what he was for the rest of eternity.

Of course, that little bit of magic would also help to gift Harry with a very important trait in his new life – but it would it be a few days before that became apparent.

Again, it was that sliver of magic that remained in his body and protected him long enough for the venom to have a chance to work.

It was fitting really, because Harry's magic was always something that he had treasured as it had allowed him to escape his prison at the Dursley's and was now able to protect him for a final time. His magic had encased his organs and cells for as long as it took for the venom to take over, and when that happened Harry's magical core pulsed outwards for a final time and then became silent as the magic left his body permanently. Other humans would have died given the amount of time between his heart stopping and the venom having the opportunity to give him a new life.

And sadly, Harry would have to endure his entire transition towards immortality alone because Felix had departed long before the change had had the opportunity to start within his body.

Obviously Harry wasn't aware of any of this - and it would take him some time after realizing what he was to get around to thinking about how he had survived being sucked dry.

Because, as consciousness returned to his body, the venom dived further into each and every area of his body, forcing his reawakened mind to focus almost exclusively on this horrible pain that he couldn't escape from.

Not even the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse compared to this new hell that Harry suddenly found himself in.

Hadn't his last thoughts been about a beautiful angel that had been rescuing him from this stupid world?

Based on the fire that raged over and throughout every inch of his body it seemed that he had been taken to the other place instead. Every second was torture, and it went on for what seemed like an eternity.

In fact, Harry was so focused on the pain that it took him longer than it otherwise would have to realize that he was in the ground and surrounded by dirt. The tightly packed soil further irritated his skin that already felt like it was being charred to a crisp.

As the minutes passed by he didn't even have it in him to question or worry about what was happening to his body since his mind was fixated on the seemingly never-ending suffering that he had fallen victim to.

Time continued to pass in this hellish manner for what felt like days; however, there came a point where the pain suddenly began to change.

No longer did it feel like every inch of him was being roasted over a very hot fire. There was still some pain that lingered in his nerve endings but it was lessening by the second, and allowed his mind the ability to focus on something besides his complete and utter misery.

With every additional minute that passed his body began to feel more comfortable, and oddly stronger as well if that made any sense.

The best part though was what was happening to his mind. It felt sharper and thinking was a hundred times easier. Plus, the dull pain that had resided in his scar since before he could remember was changing too. It flared for a final time as the concentrated burning sensation returned to that area just underneath the surface of his forehead. But it was brief and then vanished, and his scar would never bother him again.

Unbeknownst to Harry, not only had one of Voldemort's Horcruxes just been destroyed but so had the last remnants of his mother's protection that had enabled him to survive that fateful Halloween night. That rare combination of having another magical soul within him – not to mention his mother's magic – go through the venom's change would give Harry another gift for his immortal life that would make him truly unique.

Felix wouldn't be disappointed.

But again, Harry didn't, couldn't know this and was just thankful that in addition to his scar no longer bothering him, his whole body felt like it was returning to normal – except that it was anything but.

Harry's senses, which before were quite average, were now being overwhelmed by anything and everything around him. However, his clearer and now more-focused mind was able to process it all at dizzying speeds.

The first thing that he took note of was the smell of the dirt. It still reminded him of the smell that had been forever ingrained in his mind from tending to Petunia's garden but it was now way more complex. There were subtle notes that he could now pick up on that he had never noticed before, and he would have focused on those if his ears hadn't began to pick up on strange and quite frankly impossible sounds.

Except that as he heard them he knew instantly what they were and that they were true. No matter how alarming it was to hear the worms burrowing throughout the soil around him or the birds chirping above the ground, his mind couldn't help but wonder what new abilities his vision had pick up if his other senses had advanced this far.

He hoped that he wouldn't need his glasses anymore.

Therefore, he practically burst from the grave that Felix had dug for him, but because he had not expected the thousand-fold increase in his strength he soared high above the ground and into the branches of the trees that were high above him. It was seemingly effortless for him to grab onto one and steady himself while fifty feet off of the ground as his eyes took in the sheer wonder around him. To say that his vision was clear and crisp was an understatement for he could see things that he knew had to be there but had never even seen or noticed before.

Again he wondered just what in the hell had happened to him since he could now see pollen and dust floating through the air. But that wasn't all for he saw colors that he didn't have the names for or words to describe and he could now see miles in every direction that he turned his head despite the cloudy and overcast sky that would have normally made it difficult for him to see more than a half mile.

The sights were beautiful and captivating and Harry felt like he could continue to stand there and never get tired; in the back of his mind he was sure that the tree would give out long before he did given how strong he now felt.

His mind raced through everything that he knew – magical or otherwise – that could possibly explain this. In addition, he began to wonder just how long he had been suffering underneath the earth because when he looked down below he saw the remnants of his campfire and belongings that told him that not much time could have passed given the state of things.

Since it was clear that he had remained on earth all this time, he began to really question what day it was or even when had been the last time that he had eaten. Surely it had to have been several days ago…

Suddenly, the thought of food stirred an intense dryness that began in the back of his throat. Much like the burning, it fast became the only thing that he was able to focus on.

Harry realized that he was hungry, starved even. And then it hit him: a scent so appetizing and mouthwatering that he jumped down without even knowing that he had moved. His body was on autopilot as he continued to take in that smell that was better than anything his nose had ever picked up before in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Somehow, his otherworldly senses combined to pinpoint the exact location that this tantalizing smell was coming from.

The more that he focused on it the more that his mind was able to put together the exact picture of what was causing his body to react.

It was large, it was warm, and it had a beating heart.

But none of that mattered in this moment because this new thirst that he was experiencing overrode every thought except how to hunt.

Which was laughable since it took his new physical abilities seconds to cover the hundreds and hundreds of meters that separated him from his prey.

Without even thinking he launched himself at the wolf once it was within his sight and sunk his razor-sharp teeth into its neck. The pathetic struggle of the animal didn't even register in his mind. Nothing did until the last drop of blood had been consumed and his thirst abated.

Finally, Harry was able to process the bizarre events that had just occurred.

"It can't be," he said in a strange and beautiful tone that was similar yet very different from what he remembered his own voice sounding like.

But even as he dropped the drained predator to the forest floor he knew what he likely was now, what he simply had to be.

There was simply no other explanation that made sense in his mind given all of the mounting evidence: the cold and strong man who had grabbed him; the sharp pain in his neck and the feeling of blood leaving his body; the horrible burning that had spread out across his entire body; his increased senses and physical abilities; but most of all it was because of the thirst and the hunger that he had felt guide him to the wolf so that he could feed. It didn't even matter that it was daytime because literally nothing else made sense in his mind other than the fact that he was now a vampire or something very close to it.

* * *

 **Well? Hope that didn't let you down!**

 **Please let me know what you thought (good or bad)!**


	3. Reality Sinks In

Hello! This chapter primarily deals with Harry beginning the process of coming to terms with what he is and what his new life will be. I don't want to belabor anything but feel it is important to at least be somewhat honest with the situation that he now finds himself in and what I think most of us would do if we were faced with this.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and for providing constructive criticism!

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Vampire; he was now possibly a vampire. Harry let that thought flit around his mind for several moments as he came to terms with his new reality.

Once his initial shock wore off – and to be honest he had endured worse surprises than this before – he calmed somewhat and then began to go over what he knew about the creature that he had likely just become.

Only, as he stood there, standing over the bloodless wolf, he found himself having difficulty in trying to remember the specifics of what he had learned about vampires or other blood-drinking species while at Hogwarts.

In fact, the more he thought about it the more difficult it became to recall many of the specific details about his former life. Like some of the things that he knew he had read in History of Magic that could have helped him now.

But he did remember some things.

Like it was easy for him to remember the big stuff: who he was as a person; why he had escaped the Dursley's in his attempt to make his own decisions for once; and the people and things that he had left behind. But if he tried going further than that then he was met with fuzzy memories that were ill-defined and becoming more cloudy by the minute.

Plus, trying to remember anything about his _human_ life naturally meant that he had to go to a time before the burning, and that had been so vividly ingrained into his memory that it was difficult to get passed.

It was slightly disconcerting, and Harry didn't know if remembering all of those horrible details of the burning was the reason why he couldn't access all of the memories that he knew he possessed. Harry reasoned that it could just as easily have been because he was now a different being entirely and so the life that he had lived before just didn't matter all that much to him anymore. To be honest, he wasn't even sure about what day of the week it was!

Whatever the reason, all Harry could recall about vampires was that they were immortal and preferred to subside on blood, although for some reason he knew that they could choose to eat things like pasties or blood-flavored lollipops if they so desired. It would have appeared that he could remember some specifics after all.

But then there were other bits of information that he had to try really hard to recall. Like the garlic, which Professor Quirrell had been convinced had the ability to keep them away but Harry didn't see how that was possible since his nose could detect the fragrance of the bulbous plant not too far from him and he didn't feel an aversion to that in the least.

Another item that he recalled as being dangerous to vampires was a wooden stake, and that was just ridiculous. If the razor-sharp claws of a wolf had not managed to leave their mark on his skin than what hope did a pointy bit of wood have to pierce his chest?

And then there was the sunlight – which again didn't seem to bother him in the least.

But were all those things that he had learned at Hogwarts or were some of them things he had heard about in muggle fairy tails? This was where his memory really began to fail him again; it was all so jumbled together and the harder he tried to remember the worse it became.

Either way, he was positive that he had never heard anything remotely similar to the burning process that he had endured or other aspects about the immortal life that would have given him a heads up on what he could expect in the future. Plus, he was almost certain that he had absolutely no desire for anything other than blood since just the thought of ingesting anything other than that warm and delicious substance was quite frankly, unappetizing.

All together, Harry realized that there was a great deal that he still didn't know or understand about himself – if a vampire really was the thing that he had just become. The few things that he did know were that he very much enjoyed satisfying the thirst in his throat and that he relished the thought of how much stronger he was. If he could take on a wolf so easily, what else could he stand against and overcome?

Although, thinking about his effortless takedown of the large, grey wolf only made him think of Remus, and by extension his parents. What would they think if they saw him like this? But he had a hard time worrying about that considering his first priority had and would always be his own survival.

Continuing along that trail of thought, Harry began to wonder if he was even still a wizard or capable of doing magic. Using his increased mental abilities, he quickly and logically went through what he knew.

The first was that he recognized that Remus was both a werewolf and a wizard, meaning that the bite that he had received as a child did not prevent him from having access to his magic. His first question to answer then was whether or not it was the same for him.

Because magic had been the one unifying constant in his life and had been the only remaining link to his parents that made him feel like they were always with him, that they had never truly died.

That wasn't a good thought and he knew at once that he needed to know whether he still had his magic before he contemplated anything else. And his mind was quick to supply an easy way for him to find out since he now had a vivid, almost photographic memory that told him where his wand was lying beside the fire pit that he had glimpsed from the trees above.

Almost instantly, at the same time that his mind had made the decision to test whether or not he was still magical, his body had leaped into the air and he began to run at inhuman speeds towards his holly wand at the campsite.

Like before, his body moved through the woods with ease but without the bloodlust in his eyes, he was able to take in the full experience and make note of his increased mental and physical abilities. For example, he was now quite aware as to just how fast that he had to be running given that his feet were hitting the ground and propelling him forward at the same rate that the hummingbird in the distance was flapping its wings. Each beat of the small bird's wings happened as if he was watching it in slow motion, but he knew that he wasn't because soon the bird was out of sight as he ran past it.

But that wasn't the only example, for all around him time seemed to slow down because of his speed, and he was able to process every sound and every little detail. He didn't even have to spend that much time thinking about running over and around fallen trees; his mind had more than enough time to ensure that his feet had the proper footing to continue. In fact, it was even a simple thing to launch himself over a large boulder and hit the ground running as if he hadn't of just jumped twenty feet into the air.

Yet, instead of becoming alarmed by any of this, Harry almost became distracted from his goal of retrieving his wand at the beauty apparent around him. It was so mesmerizing and he honestly didn't have the right words to describe it. The best that he could express was that the forest had come alive in a way that he had never thought possible before. The odd rays of light would enter from the small parts between the clouds and reflect off the water droplets falling from the leaves, causing a cascade of colors to radiate outwards in every direction.

And then there were the small animals, like the squirrels and field mice, which, much like the hummingbird, seemed to dance about in slow motion.

It was almost magical, and that thought helped to focus him as he concentrated on slowing down his speed to enter the clearing that held all of his earthly possessions.

Harry's quick pace slowed to a walk as he fully took in the scene before him. What had been a roaring fire was now a damp pit, and next to it in the grass was his holly wand that he had dropped when he had been violently grabbed from behind.

He remembered that moment clearer now: one minute he had been staring into the comforting fire and the next there had been two cold and very strong hands that had lifted him from his seat on the log and held him still before an excruciating pain tore into his neck.

Thinking back to that pivotal event, his hand subconsciously moved towards the gape of his neck and began to feel for the horrible scar that simply had to be there given his memory. Strangely, as his fingers traced over the area that he was sure had been where the vampire's fangs had sank into him he did not feel anything but his perfectly smooth skin.

In fact, now that he was thinking about scars, his hand moved to trace over his other scar – the one that had made him the Boy Who Lived. However, that wasn't there either. It was most unusual to suddenly find himself without one of the features that had defined him since birth.

But he pushed the questions as to what other physical changes he had seemingly undergone to the side for a moment as his eyes caught sight of his wand again and he bent to pick it up.

The thought of not having his magic was disconcerting, and as his fingers closed around the wand he got a very bad feeling in his gut. Because ever since the first time that he had held onto it inside Mr. Ollivander's, he had always been able to feel a familiar warmth flow through his fingertips upon being in contact with it.

He didn't feel that now and Harry almost didn't even need to try a spell to know that he was no longer a wizard. But he did anyways and the words of his Summoning Charm echoed off the trees and failed to make his satchel fly to him.

On some level he was happy about that because it meant that the prophecy didn't apply to him anymore and that he would be free of Voldemort. How could he fit into it if he was no longer magical?

Though, a much larger part of him began to grieve at losing that link to his parents, his friends, and the one place that he had considered home from the very first time that he had seen it: Hogwarts.

Only, as much as he wanted to cry, he couldn't.

Harry sank to his knees as he processed what his future meant now that he had been transformed into something that he knew so very little about. While he was thinking, the sun set and rose again and still his mind was busy processing everything that had and was happening to him.

But oddly, as the sun set for a second time Harry began to see his situation as the very thing that he had been looking for when he had set off on his own. Hadn't he wanted to shape his own future and take control of his own life?

In a weird way this was the very thing that he had needed. Sure, it wasn't what he had in mind but he had to be honest that it was far better than the life that he had left. Who knew how shitty his sixth year at Hogwarts would have been, and it was quite possible that he would have been dead by his seventh year given how things had been going.

Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth if it had come in a different form than the one that he had been expecting?

It was that thought – more than anything – that finally allowed him to stand and face his new existence as the sun began to set on his second day as a vampire. He had wanted to start a new life and he had gotten one, and he was not going to waste this unexpected opportunity of true freedom.

But first, he needed to feed again. The pain in his throat wasn't as bad as it had been the first time but as the night continued to darken it became more of an issue. However, his problem was easily solved as he took off into the dark woods and discovered a herd of deer. The blood didn't taste as good as the wolf's, but it satisfied his craving for the time being.

Harry returned that night to his campsite with a clearer mind, and thus was able to better focus on his next steps.

The first thing that he began to consider was his lack of sleep. It was pitch black outside – though he didn't have any trouble seeing because of his vampire sight – and now he had been awake for nearly two full days without having the slightest feeling of fatigue or drowsiness. Surely vampires needed to get some form of rest, didn't they?

In fact, Harry thought that he had remembered reading that vampires slept during the day because the sunlight was harmful to them. Clearly that wasn't the case since the sun had managed to shine on him several times during the previous two days when the clouds had briefly parted. But then again, he had managed to deduce that he was likely a vampire – or something extremely similar to one – despite the fact that he had been outside at the time.

So perhaps not everything he knew or suspected about vampires was true, and it was therefore possible that sleep, much like sunlight, was just another thing the books had gotten wrong about them.

But if he needed to sleep at some point in the future then he would do so, which moved his mind right along to think about how he would figure out what day it was.

For the past two days he had debated how long the burning had lasted and he was curious to see how much time had actually passed. Given the fact that he was not able to perform a simple Tempus Charm given that he lacked magic, Harry knew that the only way that he would learn anything is by heading into the town that he had last passed through on his way here.

Though, he was sure that the town that he was thinking of would take him just a little bit longer – even with his new speed – to reach on foot considering that it was on the other side of the mountains and that he had flown here on his broom.

"My Firebolt!" he said suddenly.

While he no longer could use his wand, that didn't necessarily translate into him being unable to use other and, more importantly, inherently magical objects.

Thus, his broom was in his hands almost instantly, but just like with his wand Harry knew from the moment that he touched the polished wood that he no longer had the ability to fly. There was no hum that he felt flow between himself and the gift from his late Godfather, and Harry threw the broom away in a fit of anger knowing that it was useless.

Unfortunately, Harry had not yet gotten used to his increased strength and the broom smashed loudly into the nearby oak and crumbled upon impact.

Seeing the remnants of his shattered broom fall in slow motion towards the ground angered him and doing the only thing that made sense at the time, Harry went over to that tree and kicked it. Needless to say, Harry was soon watching in disbelief as the tree uprooted itself before splintering where his foot had made contact and then falling over to the ground in pieces.

His anger was suddenly nowhere to be found as he questioned if there was a limit to his inhuman strength. It was a given that he would now have to test what he could and could not do, but first he wanted to go through the rest of his belongings and see if any of them were still useful.

The Marauders' Map was automatically ruled useless since he couldn't use a wand and, carefully this time because he didn't want to damage it, he placed the parchment aside. Next he went to grab his slightly expanded satchel that he had picked up in Diagon Alley the last time he had been there. He was surprised to find that he could still use it and removed the Invisibility Cloak that had belonged to his father.

Harry held his most treasured heirloom in his hands as he wondered if the fact that he didn't need any of his magic to interact with the satchel was a possible reason for why he could still use that and not the other items.

He hoped that that was the case and that it also applied to his cloak because losing the last connection to his parents was something that he didn't want to even think about. After hesitating for a few moments, he draped it around himself – much like he did that Christmas day when he had first received it – and was very relieved to see the bottom half of himself disappear. In that moment of relief he let out the breath that he had been holding when it struck him that he wasn't out of breath in the least.

In fact, using his ridiculous memory, he thought back over the past two days and realized that not once had he felt like he had needed air. Even with the very fast running that he had been doing, there was no point at which he could remember _needing_ oxygen.

So Harry concentrated on keeping his diaphragm still and noted that as the seconds ticked by there was no inkling of an urge to draw a breath and take in a fresh supply of air. Furthermore, in concentrating on his absence of breathing he realized that he also lacked a beating heart.

If he had had any doubts about being a member of the living dead before, well, he didn't have any now.

"Huh," was all that he could think to say as he sat back on the ground and continued going through the rest of his belongings.

Focusing on that was much easier than fixating on the fact that he was truly not alive in the usual sense.

Much easier.

Once he was finished stowing the items he could take with him in his satchel, Harry took a last look around the campsite and decided that it was time to find out what day it was.

Heading in the direction that he thought the road was, Harry took off at a more leisurely, but still very fast speed. However, he had just reached a point where he began to hear the distinct sounds of a car engine when the most delicious and mouthwatering scent reached his nose.

This was so much better than the wolf and Harry could feel moisture begin to build in his mouth. Like before, his body took over and his senses led him to an overlook where he saw a biker pedaling furiously up the side of the mountain. The breeze that washed over his body brought with it an even more enticing and all-consuming scent that begged him to action.

As if that wasn't enough, his ears were focused on the steady beating, no, pounding of the young man's heart that emphasized just how much blood was waiting for his lips and tongue to lap up.

His eyes easily honed in on the pulsing artery in the man's neck and because of how in shape the rider was it was easy for Harry to see where all of the blood was flowing under his skin-tight outfit. It was calling to him and demanded for him to drink it all.

By the time that Harry was able to process that vampires fed on all types of blood, including human, his mouth was already overflowing with that delicious nectar. And it was only after all the blood was gone and the red haze lifted from his eyes that he realized that he had just killed someone only a few years older than himself.

* * *

 **Hey! So, I think the first few chapters will be rather short and they will come rather quickly. The next ones – when Felix finally comes back – will be longer and Harry will start to discover that he has other urges than just the dryness in his throat.**

 **Clearly, I think Harry will have to eat some humans. I think any of us in this situation would and it would take that first kill before we could deal with it or not.**


	4. Urges

Hello again, just a quick thanks for giving this story a chance (perhaps for the second time). Now we move onto Harry coming to terms with the fact that humans are delicious and now that he has killed one he knows that he won't be able to avoid them forever. Plus, he is going to finally allow himself to act on his attraction to men that for my purposes he has been repressing up until now. But don't worry: Felix will come along soon!

Also, my next post will be _The Dark Lord's Equal._

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Harry's lips were still pressed to the young man's delectable throat. Even though he was just becoming aware of the fact that he had just committed for what all intents and purposes had been murder, his tongue was still lapping up the last bits of blood that it could find. In fact, he enjoyed the feel of his tongue against the man's neck and brought the lean and muscular body even closer to his own.

His urge to feed had been uncontrollable and when he finally lifted his head from the nape of the other man's warm neck, Harry quite honestly didn't know how to feel. The last vestiges of his human memories and personality were trying to tell him that what he had just done had been very wrong, possibly even unforgivable. Here was someone who had parents, friends, and quite possibly had just begun a family of his own.

And he felt some of those feelings of shame and horror in thinking about what he had just done. He, more than most, knew that it was a terrible thing to take a life and that this might have been prevented had he fully thought through the fact that he had been heading to a town full of people with lots and lots of delicious blood flowing through their veins.

However, those feelings were not as strong as the other ones that rose in his gut. The vampire in him was beyond satisfied with the warm, almost hot liquid that was being absorbed into his body. Food was food and it provided him nutrition and no matter how much a part of him wanted to make him face the morality of what he had done, a larger part of him had enjoyed every minute far too much to allow himself to be chastised into shame. Without even needing to think about it further, Harry knew that he would never be able to abstain from human blood now that he knew what it tasted like.

He didn't even think that he would be able to put his need for it into words.

Still, that nagging feeling inside of him just wouldn't go away and wouldn't let him forget that he was now a killer. Fortunately, Harry's ears picked up upon the faint roar of a car engine that was only a few miles away and getting closer by the second. Recognizing that it would probably be unwise to leave the evidence of what he had done on the side of the road, Harry effortlessly picked up both the guy and the bike and headed into the cover of the forest. Which the smaller voice inside of his head was happy about since it didn't want to see another human killed for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Once he was positive that no one would be able to see him, Harry set the man and the bike down. As he waited for the car to pass, Harry wondered if the same thing was about to happen again and that he would become a slave to these uncontrollable bouts of bloodlust.

His body tensed as the car drove by his previous location and his senses told him that the human was driving with the window down. A few moments later and his nose was able to pick up on the sweet and delicious scent that had spurred him to attack the biker not even ten minutes ago. However, this time was different and Harry remained in full control of his actions despite how much his mouth had started to fill again with that strange liquid that came whenever blood was near.

But no matter how much that scent called to him, he was able to resist it and his mind was quick to put together a working theory. It proceeded to connect the full sensation in his stomach and the dampened burn in the back of his throat with being sated and not starved like he had been before. His vampire mind then went on to conclude that he might only be able to resist the smell of humans if he was well fed and not hungry.

However, that presented somewhat of a dilemma in his mind since before the biker he had fed off a herd of deer earlier in the day. But even as he thought that he knew that the blood of the biker was far more potent and satisfying than any of the deer's had been. It was like comparing a small salad to a large porterhouse; even if the leafy greens could sustain a person it would never fill that person up like a steak could.

Considering that he was alone and figuring all of this out for himself, Harry thought that was doing a pretty good job of handling everything rationally.

Though it still put him in a bit of a conundrum since he had been heading into the town to try and find out what day it was when the biker crossed his path. And, if anything, he felt more embarrassed at not fully thinking about the consequences of being a vampire and putting himself in a position where people walked around like they were takeout meals on legs. That really was something that he should have anticipated, and those pesky feelings still wanting to shame him were at least somewhat happy that he was considering the implications of some of his actions – no matter how small and insignificant those feelings were compared to the serious matter of taking an actual human life.

As he continued to sit there next to the rapidly cooling body beside him, he tried to think about something else besides the smell of the man in the car and he began to concentrate on his lack of breathing. Again, he found it odd that he continued to breath in and out even though his body wasn't dependent on securing a fresh supply of oxygen. Therefore, he made a conscious effort to stop the inhalation of air through his nose and immediately the enticing smell of the passerby in the car was gone.

"Of course," he exhaled, pushing the air that had been in his lungs outward.

Only, he found that he couldn't make another sound until he took more air into his lungs and with that rush of new air again came the faint, though still delicious scent of the human driving away.

Putting together everything that he was learning, he then came to the conclusion that he could hold his breath, so-to-speak and not become overwhelmed by the sweet and savory aromas that he was now associating with human blood. Plus, he could make sure to feed on as many animals beforehand to dull the full effect of the smell if he ever inadvertently inhaled the air around him – which might be needed given that he could only hold onto so much air within his lungs at a time. Though, that would only become an issue should he find himself in a conversation with a human, and given how he felt right now he would rather not tempt himself by being too close to one of them.

However, none of these addressed how he would handle going without something that was now – and would be for a while – constantly on his mind.

Except that Harry knew that he couldn't resolve to give up human blood forever given that it had been the best thing that he had ever experienced, and so again he simply began to concentrate on the other tasks at hand to give him something else to try and think about. Which meant that he still needed to find out which day it was and given that he had just eaten a human – and resisted the urges to eat another one – it was probably as good a time as he was going to get to be able to go into town without slaughtering everyone and joyously bathing in their blood.

Probably.

Plus, he recognized that he was in need of new clothes considering that he was down to his last pair of presentable attire. The few items of clothing that he had owned and brought with him were either shredded, dirty, or covered in bits of animal blood and hair.

Of course, things would never be that easy for him because just as Harry was about to leave, he saw the pale but still and athletic-looking body and for a brief moment considered if the once attractive man would change like he had. It was a reasonable thought given that he had no idea how any of this worked and he didn't know how a vampire was made. He certainly didn't recall anything other than losing consciousness while the vampire who had bit him had drained his blood.

'Was it because he was a wizard that his body had been able to change?' his mind asked, thinking back to how wizards were the only ones capable of surviving a werewolf's bite.

Without magic, a human body just couldn't survive the painful change every month – though, Harry had already noticed a key difference in that werewolves could keep their magic, whereas he had lost his.

Ultimately, he decided that he needed more information, which meant that Harry set up camp where he was and committed himself to see if this man changed.

While it wasn't ideal given that he was being forced to look at the man that he had killed, at least he would know something about how vampires were or were not made. And if, by some unfortunate chance that this person turned into a vampire, at least Harry would be able to know how long the process took and could then workout what day it was without even needing to go into town.

Of course, now that he was thinking about all of these things, he realized that perhaps he was still a little too close to the road and so once again picked up the man and took him further into the forest. With no one around, Harry allowed himself the opportunity to look over the man's clothed body as he walked through the woods. Never before had he been able to indulge his curiosity over his growing attraction to the male sex out of fear for what it would add to the weight that being the Boy Who Lived already made him carry around. The man didn't look like he was dead and that made it all the more weird as Harry found himself aroused at what the tight clothing showed.

But out of respect for the recently departed, he stopped that train of thought before it got any further.

Once he found a suitable location that was a few miles from the road, he tossed the body to the ground and began to test more or his abilities.

If he was going to wait here until the man either changed or showed signs of decomposing than he would at least find out as much as he could about what vampires could and could not do.

Needless to say it was another informative night for Harry as he further learned about his strength and speed and, more importantly, how to control each of them.

His night passed by rather quickly in this manner and then the sun began to rise and with it brought a marked increase in the pain at the back of his throat. He couldn't believe that he was getting hungry again, and around the same time that he was contemplating going off in search of a large animal, his nose began to pick up a smell that was very off-putting.

It told him that the man's body had begun the process of decomposition, and at least now Harry was reasonably sure that the man would not rise as a vampire.

At least, he liked to think that he had never smelled like _that_ before he had become one.

At any rate, he felt that it was appropriate to not just leave the body to decay out in the open and after another display of his vampire abilities he left the buried man and headed off to hunt.

To be as sure as he could be that he wouldn't massacre the entire town because of his thirst, Harry fed upon as many large predators as he could find. Only after he had gotten to the point of feeling like he was about to burst from all the blood did he decide that now he was as ready as he would ever be to put himself in the presence of humans. It wasn't like he could avoid them forever and so he changed into his last pair of clean clothes and made his way towards the town.

Harry held his breath to stop the air and, more importantly, the smells from entering his nose far before he had reached the outskirts of the town. He stopped for a moment when he was a about a mile away for that was when his ears began to pick up on the faint but steady heartbeats of the town's inhabitants.

Even that was enough to wet his mouth, but he remained firm and did not let any of that potentially savory air fill his nostrils – no matter how much the heartbeats around him began to sound like tiny little dinner bells.

As he began to move closer, most of his senses were on high alert and Harry had to constantly remind himself not to breath. Though, that was difficult and the longer he went without that particular sense the more blind he felt.

Which was absurd given his ridiculous sight and hearing abilities, but, still, he recognized how much of an advantage his nose gave him. For while he could see very far and hear everything in his vicinity, it was his sense of smell that told him what was there.

The vampire in him did not like this but his mind held firm and he finally exited the forest and walked up alongside the road that went into the heart of town.

Humans were close to him – very close – and he could hear their loud heartbeats that tempted him in ways that he had never experienced before. It was all he could do to remain focused on why he had come here.

'The date and new clothes,' he said mentally to himself over and over again as he passed his first human and then another.

Soon he was in the center of the small village and amidst the people that lived there. He focused heavily on not drawing attention to himself but for some reason or another everyone that he passed glanced his way and gave him the most curious of looks.

Both men and women, young and old, turned their heads and stared as he passed. It was the oddest thing that Harry had ever encountered in the Muggle world and reminded him of the attention that he had received in the Leaky Cauldron when he had first entered the wizarding world.

His first thought was that he had remnants of his last meal smeared across his face, but then he caught his reflection in the window of the shop across the street.

Suddenly he knew why everyone was staring at him because even he couldn't take his eyes off of himself. He still looked like the Harry Potter that he remembered but his reflection told him that this Harry Potter was simply sinful, and quite frankly, to die for. It wasn't anything overt that made him look different, per se, but it was just that all of his features were simply the best versions of him that they could be.

And then some.

All together, this easily explained why people just couldn't take their eyes off of him. This kind of beauty just didn't exist, and Harry was quite sure that not even a Veela could compare to him now.

Harry had to focus harder now to make his way into the nearest shop to retrieve a daily paper without inviting any of his apparent fans to stop staring and approach him. Therefore, he was extra careful with opening the door, lest he rip it off its hinges and cause an even bigger scene than the one he was already making.

Once inside the shop he was relived to find the date on upper corner of the daily paper show that it was only the middle of August, meaning that his transformation had taken no more than two days.

Which meant that the burning had been shorter than he had thought it had but his perception of time must have been warped by the intensity of the pain that had made it seem longer than it had been in reality.

Now that he knew what day and month it was, Harry left the small convenience store and headed across the street to purchase some clothes. It was a small clothing store, and quite possibly the only one judging by what Harry could see as he looked up and down the rest of the shops on the street.

He focused his mind before entering and made his way quickly to the men's department. Thankfully, not many people were in the store and Harry grabbed a few of this and a few of that in his size.

He had just been debating on whether or not he was even going to bother to try them on when he heard a beating heart approach. Harry's hands tensed and clamped down on the fabric that he was holding as the man began to speak to him from behind.

"Buongiorno signore."

Harry steeled himself as he turned, wishing the man would just go away.

"Hello," he said while using the least amount of air in his lungs as he could.

But even though he had spoke in a clipped tone, his voice was almost just as beautiful and captivating as he looked.

The young man, who was attractive in his own right, seemed at a loss for words as he looked Harry up and down with an eager expression in his eyes.

It was clear that the man was into him, though how he knew that he didn't know. He had never been good with knowing what the opposite sex had been thinking, and had been too busy trying to push the growing attraction that he had felt towards some of the boys in his class away to spend any time allowing himself to think about _their_ thoughts.

But apparently now that he was a vampire and without any of the baggage that had come with being the Boy Who Lived, he knew without question that the store clerk found him attractive. It almost felt like the vampire in him was pleased at luring this young man in, but Harry also knew that it had as much to do with his own curiosity in exploring this new side to him.

"Did you need help with clothes?" the young man was able to get out in acceptable English.

"No," Harry said quickly.

However, his face hadn't been that convincing and the clerk stepped towards him.

The man swallowed and reached for the jacket that was in Harry's arms. Harry was thinking too much about how close this human was to him, and how he could feel his heat radiating towards him. Harry's eyes focused on the pulse in the man's neck, and he began to chew on his lips as the man now held Harry's jacket in his arms.

In this moment Harry didn't know whether he wanted the man's blood or his company more. It was the most awkward combination of bodily urges that he had ever felt. He was so hungry and so turned on that he felt the need to lick his lips and adjust himself because of his tightening pants.

Something which the clerk noticed and made his smile widen before he motioned for Harry to turn around and step in front of the mirror. The salesperson, who was slightly taller and more muscular than Harry was, then moved to stand behind him.

It didn't escape Harry's notice that the man had a hungry look in his eyes – which was ironic considering that Harry was still torn between his own hunger and rising sexual urges. The young man continued to eye Harry up and down as he unfolded the jacket and guided Harry's arms into the sleeves.

"It fits good."

The clerk's hands were now resting on Harry's shoulders, and not trusting what would have come out of his mouth, Harry simply nodded and resisted the urge to breathe.

He continued to remain still as the man's hands began to move up and down his arms, and as the man did so – the hunger in Harry's throat lessened as the urge originating from his groin began to dominate his thought process.

It was so very hard for him to resist this urges that he had never allowed himself to focus on before – but that had been when he was a wizard and in the spotlight.

Now, no one knew him and his only hang up on exploring his awakened sexuality further was that he didn't know what to do. He had never done anything with anyone – and that pathetic kiss with Cho was something that he sorely wished had never occurred.

But the man's hands continued to explore Harry's upper body from their secluded place in the back of the store and with each second that Harry didn't protest the clerk's hands moved lower and lower.

Suddenly, and much like what had happened the first time that he had fed, his instincts took over.

He whipped around in the man's arms and encircled his arms around the man's waist, drawing his body close to his. It took the clerk by surprise – but he too was turned on. At this point all the clerk could really think about considering that he was about to hook up with the hottest person that he ever seen was in getting them into the changing room for what little privacy it could provide.

Thankfully, they were now the only people in the store and no one would come in during the next ten minutes because they didn't even try to keep the noise down.

However, the moment that Harry reached completion and satisfied that urge that had been building inside of him from the moment that he had entered the shop and was approached by the man, his other _urge_ had returned.

Given that his lips were still pressed tightly against the other man's mouth, and that their naked bodies were also intertwined, Harry didn't have a chance to prevent his teeth from making their way to nape of the older and taller man's neck.

Minutes later, the man was drained and his limp body fell to the floor. Harry could hardly believe what had just happened, and as much as that small part of him wanted to be disgusted with himself, the vampire within him had never been more satisfied.

The dinner, as well as the show that preceded it, had been wonderful.

* * *

 **Well that is sad. We didn't even learn the clerk's name. Harry will have to get better at controlling his urges if he wants to be around people more. Luckily, Felix should be coming along any day now given that Harry is just leaving a trail of bodies in his path. Perhaps then he will have a little more guidance and an outlet for at least one of his** ** _uncontrollable_** **urges.**

 **Also, I realize that a lot of what has happened so far has been inside his head but I think that most of the background is out of the way with this chapter and later chapters will have much more dialogue.**


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

I get that we are not supposed to write fanfiction about the world created by Anne Rice, so instead I decided to borrow her solution that would allow Harry to feed off of humans and no longer feel guilty about it.

Also, I think it is time for Harry to have a glimpse of Felix.

Again, thanks for reading and enjoy!

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Harry's first sexual encounter stayed with him for the next few weeks. While he didn't have any regrets about the act itself, he did wish that he had been able to resist his need for blood in that _particular_ moment and not have taken the man's life.

There was something extremely morbid about the fact that he had lost his virginity to someone who he had killed only seconds later.

Though, _that_ really wasn't something that he could really dwell upon since he knew that there was nothing that he could have done to stop it. His urge to feed at the time – like all of the others up until then – had been purely instinctual and had overridden any willpower that he otherwise possessed. It was only in the weeks that followed that he became better able to hold out against that mouthwatering scent that wafted off of humans until a time came that was more convenient for him to act on his urges.

Like he was building a tolerance that allowed his mind more and more control over his actions.

Not that he was able to completely forgo feeding off of humans entirely, but at least he was getting better at choosing whom his victims would be. Given that he was now rationally selecting who would live and who would die, he settled on drinking the blood of the evildoer; or an individual that Harry was able to convince himself was a nuisance to society and thus would not be missed.

He was doing the world a favor really.

It wasn't even hard for his advanced senses to pick them out of a crowd. His hearing was more than capable of finding those individuals that liked to both verbally and physically assault others within a city.

Furthermore, when in combination with his ridiculous sight and sense of smell, it was far too easy for him to sit upon the tall spires of the local churches and pick out the rest of those who were the worst that humanity had to offer.

This way, he was able to sate his lust for human blood while at the same time finally silencing that pesky little voice that had tried to make him feel guilty for killing all of those tasty and succulent humans. And with the continued absence of any remorse or regret at ending someone else's existence, Harry assumed that his conscience, or whatever had been trying to make him feel that way, was appeased and in support of what he was currently doing.

Which was a good thing considering that now Harry was able to more freely walk around the various Italian towns to sample the local delicacies as he made his way south and then east.

Of course, he still had to deal with the majority of the populace coming under the thrall of his, quite literally, sinfully good looks but that began to bother him less and less as he grew into his new body.

In fact, without the weight of being the Boy Who Lived on his shoulders he was finding that he was quite enjoying the attention that his looks demanded. It was freeing in a way, to know that he could now use the power given to him by others in his own way and not be forced to act according to someone else's expectations of what he should do.

Or how he should behave for the greater good nonsense that Dumbledore was always harping on.

 _He_ was in the driver's seat now.

As the days passed, he began to wholeheartedly agree that becoming a vampire had been a miraculous gift. While he may not have had any choice in becoming an immortal he certainly was putting in a maximum effort to ensure that he was able to enjoy every minute of his new and unending life.

It really helped to make up for that awfulness that was growing up at Number Four, Privet Drive.

Guys who Harry never would have approached, let alone allow himself to think about, were now slaves to his alluring charm and appearance. Whether he made his way to them or they were pulled in by his irresistibleness, he had a near limitless selection of men to choose from to satisfy his other, rising urges.

For the most part he could have anyone that he desired and as he developed more of a control over his need to feed, Harry was able to be more patient with his trysts and take the time needed to mature as a confident and experienced lover.

Not only did he now have a pretty good idea of what turned him on, he was also finding it increasingly more comfortable to be in his own skin. It was a night and day difference compared to the person that he had been at Hogwarts.

Simply put: Harry Potter was happy now in a way that he had never been before. And, quite frankly, never could have been had he remained in the wizarding world.

However, he began to start enjoying his new life so much that he started to not pay attention to everything that his supernatural instincts were telling him. And one day he found himself standing in the center of a beautiful coastal town staring at two other vampires in the distance.

At least they had to be given their lack of warmth and absence of a beating heart.

But that wasn't what had stopped Harry in his tracks. No matter how fuzzy and seemingly out-of-reach his human memories were becoming to him as time went on, he had not forgotten the beautiful and enchanting face of the vampire that had made him what he now was.

If possible, the face that Harry saw now was even more exquisite and handsome than he remembered it being as his human life had ended.

Harry was positive that if he could still breathe, his breath would have been caught in his throat.

But it wasn't and his nose continued to take in the scents of his surroundings and as he stood there, motionless, looking out at the two vampires who were fixated on him, he began to pick up that man's scent that tugged on whatever his heart had turned into.

In a matter of seconds Harry was positive that he had never wanted anything more in his life than he wanted to be closer to that beautiful man and his even more captivating scent.

Harry's angel of death had returned to him, and it was now Harry who was under the thrall of another. His own emerald eyes were locked with the man's ruby eyes, which clearly did not believe what they were seeing.

However, his feeling of bliss did not last.

For one, that pesky little voice that had tried to berate him for becoming a murderer was fighting even louder to be heard over suddenly being in the presence of the man who had changed his life without even asking for Harry's input.

Harry's inner voice was practically screaming at him to snap out of it since there was also another vampire to consider. Very quickly it had made Harry see that just because everything he could see and smell about the man was very appealing, it didn't mean that he should let that override his own safety.

In fact, it couldn't have come at a better time because just as the full use of his brain returned to him he caught sight of the other vampire approaching him at inhuman speeds from the side.

It was then that his self-preservation instincts kicked in and despite wanting to meet the man that had changed his world – who even now was still looking at him like he didn't trust his own eyes – he turned and he ran as fast as he could.

But the other vampire was able to keep up with his torrid pace. As he tried to will his feet to go even faster, his mind noted that all vampires must be as quick, and likely as strong, as he was. It wasn't a comforting thought and in the back of Harry's mind he knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun this other vampire who had begun to snarl at him.

It would only be a matter of time before he was caught and in that moment Harry knew he was in trouble, and for the first time in several weeks he desperately missed his magic.

* * *

Aro rested his ancient hands against the stone balcony that was atop the tallest tower of the Volturi's keep. His eyes, meanwhile, were focused on the mundane people passing through the streets below. Even though the city was not quite as old as he was it was still the place that he had chosen from which he ruled over those of his kind.

Of course, he also liked to think that he ruled over the earth; however, over the span of the tens of hundreds of years since he had been turned he knew that there were some things that were still a grave threat to the dominance and immortality of vampires.

Children of the Moon were the first that came to mind, for they were a natural enemy to vampires because they rivaled those like him with their speed and strength. Though, their numbers were even less than vampires and so he felt confident that they could be kept in check easily by sheer force.

However, and even before he had usurped control over all vampires from the Romanian Coven, he had spent his days gathering evidence against every possible threat that he could or would face in the years to come. Aro was the type of vampire that always liked to be prepared and so he never acted unless he was sure that it would benefit him in the long run.

Sometimes the things he needed to consider spanned many years or were seemingly far removed from the situation at hand; fortunately, he was a master strategist and quite capable of making plans within plans.

For him, it was the magically-inclined beings that consumed the majority of his thoughts, and had been one of the initial reasons why he had become so focused on acquiring vampires with even more otherworldly talents like himself. Aside from the use of Jane, Alec, and the rest of his guard in ensuring that no vampire or coven dared challenged his right to rule, Aro wanted to be prepared in case the wizarding world ever grew more interested in the immortal beings that existed alongside them.

While Aro was positive that vampires were much too quick to ever succumb to that green curse of death, he knew first-hand that their protective charms could keep vampires away from certain areas. And that was what frightened him since the whole of the earth could be warded against his kind if wizards felt so inclined.

How would vampires survive if they had nowhere to hunt? Without blood a vampire would eventually wither away into nothingness.

And there were far too many witches or wizards to try and extinguish in an all-out assault.

So he was more than content to let the thousands upon thousands of wizards continue to think that the vampires in their books were not as capable as they really were until such a time as he found a way to secretly move against them. Which was why Aro had made it sacrosanct for his kind to never reveal their true nature to humans and to also stay away from the other supernatural beings as much as possible.

For if humans knew that they existed and what they were capable of then so would the entire wizarding world if his intelligence of so called Muggleborns was to be believed.

And he was sure that it was.

In fact, preventing humans from cottoning onto vampires was the very reason as to why he had summoned Felix and Demetri to his personal quarters.

Over the past few weeks there had been a slew of suspicious murders along the Italian countryside that had found their way into the local papers, and Aro was keen to nip this problem – like so many before this - in the bud before it grew larger.

After all, discarded bodies that had been drained of blood did have a tendency to be noticed and the more that humans were left blithely unaware of the world around them the better.

"Ah, Gentlemen," Aro cooed once the two other vampires were inside.

Neither Felix nor Demetri visibly responded to the warm welcome; each had learned over their many centuries as enforcers in the Volturi's guard that one should never get too comfortable in Aro's presence.

"My lord," Felix intoned with a slight nod after they came to stand at the foot of the raised platform.

Aro had his back to them and continued to stare out from his perch that overlooked his beloved city.

"There has been a rash of _suspicious_ killings along the western coast all the way down to Sicily. A newborn no doubt. Or a very stupid vampire who should know better than to behave so inappropriately, especially this close to where _we_ are. In either case: deal with it."

Neither Felix nor Demetri needed further explanation; it went without saying that they were now charged with killing this reckless vampire – like they had with so many others. Unless of course whatever individual they found happened to be special or the situation unusual in some other way that Aro would have preferred the vampire in question to be brought back to him for assessment and final judgment.

"It will be done," Demetri promised.

No other words were needed and Felix and him left the chamber without Aro even having glanced at the pair.

From there, the two senior members of the guard left Voltera immediately.

Hunting a newborn in their backyard was hardly a challenge and each expected to return to the confines of the protective enclave later that evening or by early morning at the latest.

Therefore, it came as a bit of a surprise that they were still looking for this creature two days later.

Normally, the closer they got to their target the more that Demetri's gift would direct them to the final location. He had a penchant for being able to feel the essence of another vampire and use that to be able to track them if he ever came into close enough contact. This time, however, Demetri just wasn't picking anything up, but they were sure that this unknown vampire was near.

For with each town that they visited as they began to make their way east across the southern tip of Italy was the site of a recent killing in which the victim had been drained of blood. It didn't matter that the body had either been buried or dropped in the nearest body of water; their preternatural senses could smell the decomposition and lack of blood in each of the victim's veins.

Finally, by the end of the third day the complete and utter failure of his vampiric gift was starting to drive Demetri mad.

"I should have felt him by now!" Demetri cursed, kicking a rock so hard that it sailed many miles into the distance.

"It's curious," Felix responded with a wry grin.

"I forget; how many vampires have managed to escape you now?"

Demetri turned his crimson eyes towards his longtime friend and snarled.

Which only made Felix want to egg on his fellow guard member even more. He was quite enjoying watching Demetri struggle for the first time in hunting down someone who he had gone looking for.

"Maybe you are losing your talents," Felix mused devilishly.

Felix's red eyes sparkled with glee; this was without a doubt one of the more interesting turn of events to happen while hunting down a rogue vampire. Plus, after all those years of existing around vampires with very special gifts, it was quite satisfying in seeing one of them brought down a peg or two.

Even if it was his good friend.

Not having an extraordinary talent – aside from his strength – was something that Felix had always resented and why he had devoted himself to mastering what all vampires were blessed with. Time and time again he had proved himself in battle, and his pride in his average but superior abilities was one of the biggest reasons why he was enjoying this so much.

Demetri had clearly gotten too familiar and relied too heavily on his special advantage to bother worrying about perfecting what made a vampire a vampire.

Despite the many centuries in which he had had available to him.

But Felix wasn't going to harp on this too much. Demetri was, after all, his closest friend and Aro was expecting results.

So he relented.

"Perhaps this newborn has a gift, Demetri. One that acts as a shield to whatever it is that you use to track?"

Some of the rage in Demetri's eyes departed with that comment; but even though it made him feel better that there was a reason for why this was taking so long, he didn't like the fact that someone out there was beyond his reach.

"That would seem the most logical explanation," he bit out in a more controlled snarl.

"Still, in all my years this would be the first person who has managed to thwart me and my abilities and I do not like _that_ at all."

"Well, I still think that we are closing in on whoever this is," Felix commented as they continued to race through the woods at a comfortable but still superhumanly fast pace.

""It feels like every town we go to this _thing_ has just left. It never feels any different. How can you be so sure that we are making any progress?"

The comment only exemplified Demetri's reliance on his tracking and not on his smell. But still, Felix thought it was quite evident that the smells coming from the recent decomposing corpses had been getting softer and more muted.

Knowing that these bodies had not been dead as long was something that Demetri should have been able to pick up on.

"Just a feeling," Felix decided to say instead.

He might as well make the most of a leveled playing field and enjoy the fact that he would be the one to find their target for once.

The two vampires continued to move east, stopping briefly at each small village that they passed.

Demetri resigned himself to follow Felix's lead and a few hours later they arrived in Bari. It was quite the opposite of a small village, and the bustling seaport housed many tens if not hundreds of thousands of people. Still, it was all too easy for Felix to taste their target on his tongue. It was familiar for some reason, and his first thought was of that recent singer that he had killed; though, Felix was sure that that was because that enchanting boy had been on his mind ever since that night.

So Felix shook his head of that thought, but still the scent lingered. However, it wasn't exactly the same as he remembered and so he told himself that it was because of something else. After all, not even the exquisite memory of a vampire could remember each and every nuance to every smell that they had ever come across. After a while, some of them _did_ sort of blend together.

Déjà vu was common for a vampire the longer that they lived.

Naturally, Felix pushed that out of his mind again and turned to his companion.

"Come, Demetri; our target is close."

"Finally! I want to go home."

"Yes and then we can explain to Aro why it took …"

The words died on his tongue as he caught sight of someone that couldn't possibly exist. This had to be an apparition, no, a figment of his imagination because he had just been thinking about it.

That was the only logical explanation for why _that_ singer was apparently standing across from him on the other side of the town square.

Seeing the young man across from him, so perfect in every way, was a shock to his very core. The only thing that his brain could even focus on was that there was no way that this could be possible.

Maybe he had had a twin?

This boy was the most beautiful thing that his eyes had ever laid sight upon, and Felix was convinced that this was a cruel dream; his punishment for having taken something so perfect from the world.

For not a second had gone by since Felix had taken the last drop of that exquisite mortal's blood that he didn't relive the smell or the taste, or those green eyes that had peacefully accepted death's kiss. Everything about that moment had been perfect, except for the fact that Felix had not given the boy an immortal life.

Especially one that could have been shared with him.

It was a mistake that Felix had already been prepared to carry with him for eternity, but given that he now looked upon the one thing that he wanted most it was almost too much for his soul to take.

It didn't matter that his other senses were telling him that this was in fact real, for in this moment he was convinced that The Powers That Be were recreating the enchanting scent of his singer and tormenting him with it.

However, as he continued to stare at his heart's greatest desire, the disbelief that had clouded his judgment began to lift little by little. His eyes focused on more of that perfect beauty and now saw the obvious traces of immortality that danced along his skin.

And then suddenly, it clicked that this was the newborn vampire that they had been searching for.

Which meant that somehow, his wishes had been answered.

Someway, his singer had returned to him.

Curious to see what had stopped his fellow Volturi member in mid-speech, Demetri glanced over across the town square and quickly saw the handsome vampire that had commanded Felix's complete and utter attention. It was clear that this other vampire was a newborn for he had not yet spotted Felix or himself, and judging by the look in his eyes it was likely that their target was selecting his next victim to hunt.

Which would have been impressive considering newborns were supposed to be slaves to their hunger and incapable of such a feat, but Demetri was far more interested in how taken aback Felix was by this unexpected encounter. In all of the centuries that he had known him, he had never seen Felix this unsettled.

The normally composed, _Enforcer_ – as Aro liked to call him since Felix was responsible for carrying out the majority of the death sentences – was obviously at a loss as to why this particular newborn existed.

And if Demetri had to guess it was because Felix had had some prior interaction with this creature. Of course, discovering just what sort of interaction would have to wait until later for just then the newborn finally realized that he wasn't the only vampire present.

Immediately, Demetri found himself staring into a pair of mysterious green eyes and using his reflexes trained from a thousand hunts prepared his body to be ready to react at a moment's notice. Newborns were supposed to be predictable creatures and so Demetri was further surprised to see that the younger vampire seemed to be in very good control over his actions and had not yet fled or signaled that he was preparing to fight.

Again, however, that thought was second to the more interesting observation that this newborn had never seemed to really consider him at all. It was almost comical as to how the other two immortal beings only had eyes for each other, and it further convinced Demetri that Felix and this newborn had interacted at some point in the past.

So he decided to indulge his curiosity and think about that more given that neither vampire seemed to be going to move anytime soon.

Of course, that just made things more peculiar since Demetri had never known Felix to let one of the humans he bedded live, and he certainly knew that Felix would never have been so monumentally stupid as to turn someone without Aro's expressed consent.

Thinking about Aro helped to refocus Demetri on the reason that they were there and while the two vampires were still caught in each other's eyes he decided to make his move and capture the newborn for further questioning.

Knowing that the newborn would be stronger than him, he relied on his experience with them in the past. Except that while he was running in a large arc to the left in order to approach the newborn from behind, he became aware that the newborn had snapped out of his trance and was looking straight at him.

Half a second later and the newborn had turned around and had begun to flee, making Felix smile because he truly did enjoy a hunt.

* * *

Harry was running faster than he had ever thought he could, but still that was not enough. His ears picked up on the sounds of the vampire that was gaining on him with every stride that he took.

When he had been a wizard he had never been particularly fond of the various kinds of magical travel. Traveling by Portkey or the floo had never been something that he really enjoyed doing but in this moment he gladly would have endured the instant nausea if it meant that he could escape.

Hell, he would have taken the Knight Bus if it could have gotten him to safety.

But what he really missed more than anything since this other vampire was only a few hundred meters behind him was the ability to fly on his broom. And even though it was no use for him to think about the broken fragments of his Firebolt that he had left at the site of his transformation, he couldn't stop his mind from wishing that he could simply fly away and no longer worry about being chased.

In fact as he continued to race through the trees, the way that his skin felt with the air moving over it only further made him long for his broom. Flying had been the first thing that Harry had ever done that had felt natural, and it had come to him as easily as breathing in and out. Just as he could feel himself giving into despair at being caught by this unknown foe – and Harry was sure that nothing good would come of it once it happened – he felt something stir deep within him.

A memory that he had all but forgotten about suddenly began to play in his mind and Harry remembered that indescribable sensation that coincided with the first time a broom had responded to his touch when Madam Hooch had given him his first flying lesson.

It had told him that he had the ability to fly, but seeing as how he had no broom and the other vampire was now only a few meters behind him he didn't know how that would help him in this moment.

However, Harry could just make out the edge of a cliff in the distance, and knew that he would either have to jump his way across or attempt another route.

With no better option in front of him at escaping, Harry decided to trust this new feeling that was very similar to what he had felt before taking flight for the first time.

Therefore Harry put everything that he had into his jump and focused on nothing else but that memory.

His feet left the ground and his body climbed higher and higher into the air, with Demetri right on his tail.

However, as soon as Harry was airborne he felt his body begin to change. It was so unusual that he momentarily forgot that he was being chased.

His insides began to shift – and in truth felt very uncomfortable. But the feeling passed almost as soon as it had begun, and for the second time in just a few short weeks Harry found himself dealing with another very big change.

For he had turned into a raven and the flapping of his wings enabled him to climb higher and higher into the sky.

Demetri, meanwhile, had gone from nearly reaching out for the newborn vampire's leg to being left reeling at the transformation that he had just witnessed.

As his target continued with his upward momentum, Demetri could feel gravity calling him back down to the earth.

Soon, the ground was beneath his feet again and he knew that there was nothing more that he could do.

For the first time he would fail to hunt down his target.

He could only stand there and watch as the black bird flew into the distance and eventually out of sight. For several minutes Demetri just stared off into the horizon, not really knowing how to process what he had just seen. Never in all his years could he even recall hearing about a vampire doing something so remarkable.

Eventually, his ears alerted him to Felix approaching from behind.

Demetri was still too shocked to say anything as Felix came to rest at his side.

One look at his fellow guard member was all he needed to know that Felix had also seen what he had seen and was even more dazed than he had been in the town square.

" _Who_ was that?" Demetri asked when he found his voice.

"My singer," Felix whispered back.

* * *

 **Would love to know what you guys and gals are thinking. I write this for myself but I have found that reviews are really helpful when I have to deliberate between several possible story lines.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Felix's Orders

You people are amazing. Seriously, thanks for the great feedback and encouraging words even though I feel bad that my progress on this is so slow! Although I knew the general direction that I wanted to take this, I didn't have the specifics laid out. Nevertheless, your interest in this story really helped to inspire me to find the time to work on this chapter and lay the groundwork to hopefully get future chapters out a hell of a lot quicker.

So, thanks for reading and hope that you continue to enjoy!

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Deep within the bowels of Volterra, Aro's dark red eyes scanned the throne room of the Volturi. Nearly every member of the guard was present and they were standing in absolute silence along the stone walls, save for those _select_ few out gathering intelligence on some of the covens he was interested in.

The guard's focus, as well as Aro's, centered on the still and downturned faces of Demetri and Felix. Two of the most competent members of the Volturi's guard had returned from their assigned mission empty-handed, and he was not altogether pleased with that fact.

However, and because it was this otherwise so dependable duo that had failed, Aro was more _patient_ in welcoming them back to Volterra than others in the guard might have been in the same situation. After all, it must have been an exquisitely talented vampire that could have eluded capture from individuals with the types of reputations that Felix and Demetri had. Which was just the very sort of talent that Aro prized so desperately and was thus always on the lookout for.

Aro's crimson eyes continued to gaze down upon the patient and respectful forms of his Enforcer and Tracker as he stood from his center chair on the raised dais. His chair was the center feature of their, no, his throne room.

He walked with his usually regal flair to stand before them and made a small incline of his head to acknowledge their appropriately subservient stance. For each had their hands resting completely still at their sides and when combined with their silence it gave the impression that they were two well-made and extremely life-like statues that were his to command into life and action. Just the way Aro preferred the members of his guard to be.

Despite his profound annoyance at their failure, Aro was actually quite interested in hearing more about this other vampire who remained free. For he was always looking for the opportunity to extend an invitation to those who would further his plans and make them a part of the Volturi; even if he sometimes had to wait centuries before finding a vampire worthy enough to add to his talented collection.

And this felt like one of those rare times when he was about to find someone truly special. The mere notion that he could add another Jane or Alec was enough to make the venom lightly coat the insides of his mouth as his hunger for power sometimes caused the same response just like he were hungry for a blood meal.

But he still had an example to set and order to maintain; therefore, Aro focused on the task at hand and swallowed the venom pooling in his mouth. After all, he was a very intelligent leader and knew that appearances had to be kept up for his rule to be absolute.

"What do you mean the newborn is _still_ out there?" he asked.

Aro's voice was soft and measured but all of the other vampires present in the Volturi's throne room knew that Demetri and Felix were in a very precarious situation. It was an unspoken rule that one always did what Aro commanded since failure was not really something that he liked to deal with.

But not every member of the guard was _that_ worried for the health and wellbeing of either Demetri or Felix. Jane, for example, watched from the right of the ornate chairs from which Caius and Marcus still sat.

There was an amused interest in her otherwise cold and bored features; she very much hoped that Aro would let her play a little if he opted for the pair to be punished.

It was rare for a member of the guard to be disciplined but Jane lived for those moments. Nothing made her happier than the opportunity to remind her fellow coven members just how superior she was to them.

Her abilities and personality demanded it – even if there was an almost nonexistent chance of any person or vampire forgetting what Jane could do after having seen or experienced her gift first-hand.

Causing excruciating pain in another immortal was one of the few times in her unending existence that she could escape the indifference in knowing that she would never die. It gave her something to measure the passing of years with and also helped to make up for the ridicule and torment that she had suffered by those malicious villagers so early on in her previous, human life.

Something which she had not yet come to terms with, and was thus always present in the back of her mind as she continued to look out upon the respectful but uneasy faces of her fellow guard members as they tried to explain their lack of success to Aro.

"He got away," Demetri answered in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

It was a simple explanation but he was unsure as to the best place to start. After all, he had never encountered someone so singularly unique before – and that wasn't even taking into account Felix's history with the newborn.

"This newborn was, _is_ , more different than anything I have ever seen or experienced, Aro. He has gifts… many, many gifts."

Demetri's voice echoed beautifully off the walls as the leader of all vampires considered this.

Normally Aro hated to hear any excuse; however, in this case there was a strange glint in his eye. Something about this really was different than all the other times a member of his guard had offered a pitiful defense of his or her own shortcomings. It served to build his interest even more in acquiring this newborn for further observation.

"Is that so?"

Aro pressed the conversation forward with his smooth and perfect voice.

Soon, one of his trademark and deadly smiles spread across his face.

"Tell me more then."

It was a simple command as well as a test since everyone present knew that Aro could just see the events for himself if he felt inclined to get this over with quicker using his tactile telepathic gift. It was far easier and far more efficient but over the years, however, Aro had preferred to make sure that what he was told matched what he saw in their memories and thoughts. It was his way of both training and ensuring that every member of the Volturi knew that they must always be truthful to him and the practice had further strengthened his complete and utter control over the vampire world.

Something that both Felix and Demetri were well aware of since they had seen the repercussions first-hand over the years. Countless covens had been lost because one of its members had tried to pull a fast one on Aro, never thinking that the man could see and know everything with a single touch.

And those that weren't killed outright tended to end up in unfortunate situations, one way or another.

"The first thing that we noticed upon hunting this newborn," Demetri spoke up again, "was that I couldn't track him."

Upon hearing that the other members of the guard became noticeably more intrigued with the proceedings. They had never heard about anyone being able to escape from the tracking abilities of Demetri. True, some vampires did have the ability to cloak their minds for a short while; but Demetri's gift had always been stronger and he had always found a way past whatever pitiful defenses had been offered.

"Ah," Aro cooed while his smile widened.

"Is that why you were gone for five days?"

Both Demetri and Felix nodded before Felix took over the narration of events.

"We were instead able to follow the trail of the recently-drained bodies, noting that less and less time had passed since their deaths. For three days we did this until we ended up in Bari. It was there, in the middle of the town square, that we laid eyes on this newborn and he was so..."

However, Felix's voice trailed off at this point. His mind was suddenly just as overcome as it had been upon first catching sight of his beautiful, and now-immortal singer after thinking that he would have to spend an eternity regretting not making him his companion.

Next to him, Demetri hazard a guess at what Felix's abrupt pause was given where they were in the story and so he quickly resumed the recap of events to cover for his friend.

"The second thing that we noticed was that this newborn was remarkably well-behaved and in complete control over his actions. I have never seen someone so young have the ability to control the thirst like he was able to. Aro, he was choosing whom his victim would be with patience, in the middle of a crowded square!"

Again, all of the other vampires present in the room became just a little bit more interested in what they were hearing. No matter how absurd it was to find out that anyone had bested Demetri's gift of tracking, it was simply unheard of for a newborn to not be a slave to the unquenchable thirst that consumed all thought and reason for the first few years – if not decades - of a vampire's life.

"Go on," Aro instructed.

His eyes now had flecks of black mixed in with the red. Normally his eyes turned to black when he was about to feed, but like the venom that had begun to coat his mouth earlier, a hunger for the newborn was developing inside of him and he was very much interested in hearing what had happened next.

Which was the very thing that Felix was struggling with since he didn't know how Aro would react to finding out that he had been the one who had made this newborn in question.

However, this was something that Demetri knew needed to come from Felix, and so the acclaimed tracker turned his head to his friend and gestured for him to continue.

After a shared look with his oldest friend, silently thanking him for his support, Felix faced Aro and finished his side of the story.

"When I saw this newborn in the square… I almost didn't believe what I was seeing… for as soon as I saw him I knew that I had been the one that had given him eternal life."

Knowing that what he had said would come as a shock to everyone – which it had – Felix quickly carried on; for as much as he wanted to tell himself that Aro would soon covet this newborn and try to collect him, he wasn't one-hundred percent certain that it would come without a price. Aro had a reputation for being unpredictable at times and Felix just couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening to this newborn. Because ever since he had seen his immortal singer in the square, he knew that this was the mate he had been waiting centuries for. In fact, he knew that from this point on his life would be incomplete unless he had that perfect specimen by his side.

"He was my singer, Aro. The greatest singer that I have ever known. His human blood just called to me and from the moment I tasted his scent I knew that nothing would ever compare to it again. I savored each and every last drop of the boy's blood, and though I have never wanted anything more I knew the laws against creating another immortal without your consent. But I don't know how he was changed… and I was stunned upon seeing him in the flesh. I couldn't move, I couldn't think… I thought that my eyes were lying to me… But now that he does exist I desire him greatly, my Lord, and think he could be my mate."

It was the truth and hard for him to admit something so personal to everyone present. However, he knew that Aro would soon take it from his mind and it would have been far worse had he not been upfront.

"I take full responsibility for this," Felix said with his head moving downwards to bow towards the front of the throne room.

"Fascinating," Aro cooed again.

His ruby eyes had grown just a little bit blacker upon hearing that Felix had inadvertently created another vampire. This was indeed the most unusual set of facts that he had heard in quite some time and with every new piece of information he grew more convinced that this newborn was something that he just had to have.

In fact, the fingers on Aro's right hand were twitching from where he held them in front of his chest, clasped within his left hand. He was sorely tempted to simply learn the rest using his own very unique gift; but centuries of practice had given him the patience to resist.

He would find out the rest soon enough.

"And then what happened?" he therefore asked with an obviously interested expression.

"I saw that the newborn was just as fixated on Felix as Felix was on the newborn and so I took the opportunity of their mutual distraction with each other to get closer and capture the newborn," Demetri answered.

"However, the newborn was able to come to his senses and as I approached he snapped out of it and turned to escape. I chased him from the city and into the forest and I was just about to catch him when he jumped across a gorge and …"

Demetri paused for a brief minute; he still had trouble believing what had happened and what he had seen with his own eyes.

But he knew that he had to finish.

"And he turned into a bird and flew away."

Aro's eyes instantly became jet black; for no matter how ridiculous Demetri's statement had been, he knew that it had to be the complete and utter truth. In the three thousand years that he had been alive he had never heard about a vampire with that type of ability and Aro knew that his instincts had been right all along.

He just had to add this newborn to his guard. Therefore, unable to wait another moment to see this creature for himself, Aro quickly reached out and placed his hand against the side of Demetri's face. Instantly, he was now able to see all that had happened for himself.

This black-haired boy was everything that Aro desired to add to his coven. And since he was currently viewing the events for himself within Demetri's mind he could see and feel the lack of mental connection firsthand that was the underlying basis of Demetri's ability to track. In fact, no one that Aro had ever seen from this vantage point felt so unique – not even the vampires that had exhibited some form of resistance to Demetri's power could even compare to the mental gifts of this newborn.

If that were the only gift that this newborn possessed it still would have been enough for Aro to covet him. But it wasn't, for this intriguing young man could also do something that until now Aro didn't think was possible for a vampire.

Seeing this newborn change into a raven was truly quite extraordinary. As it stood, Aro could hardly contain his desire as he flitted through all of the relevant memories and thoughts that Demetri had of this mesmerizing youth.

He wanted this boy so desperately - to think of how he could use these talents to spy on his enemies - and for a few seconds his thoughts focused solely on the best way to bring this newborn into the fold.

Those concerns, however, were over the moment he caught sight of the way Felix and the newborn stared at one another.

He knew instantly that they would become mates, and he knew just how to use that to his advantage after having played that angle many times before.

Therefore, with a smile that only a devil could possess, he exited Demetri's mind and looked down upon the pair.

"Fascinating," he exclaimed.

"Such talent!" he then sighed while moving closer to Felix.

"And you sired him, Felix? Oh, I am quite interested to see what he was like in his human life."

Without another word his left hand was pressed to Felix's temple and everything that Felix had ever seen or thought was open to him. Aro spent a few seconds staring into the emerald green eyes that had entranced Felix in Bari's town square. He had wanted to be one-hundred percent sure that Felix was the key to bringing this newborn to Volterra before proceeding, and after seeing the want in this new vampire's features he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

From there, Aro quickly sought out the memory of Felix 's first encounter with this exquisite being and began to study it carefully.

* * *

 _Felix was running through the woods towards his target. While other vampires preferred to hunt in cities and select their victims based on their beauty or arrogance, every once in a while he liked to hunt like he had in the eleventh century._

 _To that end he had selected an athletic male and had dropped him off in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night with the instructions that if he wanted to live he had to run as fast as he possibly could. Then, after waiting an hour he began his pursuit._

 _Even though there was nothing this mortal could do to survive, it gave Felix the smallest sensation of working up an appetite. Of course, it was also a way for him to pass the time and remain entertained after existing for a thousand years._

 _However, he had just caught sight of the unfortunate runner that he had abducted from his home when the most delicious of scents filled his nostrils._

 _It was simply indescribable and his mind soon could think of nothing else. The smell was so overwhelmingly seductive that for the first time in Felix's life he lost balance and tripped over a root._

 _His face slammed in to the base of the tree, creating a dent so large that the tree soon toppled over. The crash sent chills through the body of the exhausted runner only a few hundred yards away, and it was enough to send another rush of adrenaline throughout his body as he continued to run for his life._

 _If Aro had not experienced the call of this singer for himself than he wouldn't have understood how anything could have unbalanced his most prized Enforcer. But he had and so he completely understood Felix's reaction and then waited within the memory as Felix's vampire senses told him exactly where this delectable mortal was._

 _The scent was so intoxicating that Felix's vision became tinged with this odd, purplish hue and some of the details of the landscape were left blank or fuzzy as Felix made his way toward this human._

 _Such was the thrall of this singer that Aro soon began to worry if other parts of this memory would be left out. But he needn't have worried because everything came into crystal clear focus once Felix caught sight of the black-haired beauty sitting in front of his fire._

 _Just as Aro thought that he couldn't have desired adding this boy to his guard any more, he caught sight of several items that were most unusual and nearly caused him to gasp._

 _The broom resting at his side would have been weird and out of place if he had not also seen a thin wooden stick being rolled around between this young human's fingers. Aro couldn't believe it! Everything about this newborn just kept getting more interesting. Though, now that this boy was also revealed to have been magical – something that Felix had likely given little thought about considering the effects that singers had – Aro wouldn't stop until he was brought to Volterra._

 _This was just what he needed to get a better insight into the population that he secretly feared._

 _Aro let the rest of the memory play out as he contemplated this surprising and hugely beneficial turn of events._

 _Felix was not entirely in control of his body as he raced up and grabbed the boy from behind. His strong and cold hands held the boy firmly in place as his mouth claimed the crook of the human's neck. As each drop of blood slid down his throat to cool the burning, his mind returned to him little by little._

 _It was like his subconscious wanted him to remember the best thing that he had ever consumed. Blood had always been a drug to him – like it was to all vampires – but this was the most potent substance that he had ever drunk. Each drop radiated electricity throughout his body and the more he drank the more alive he had felt._

 _With the ability to think again he was able to process what his other senses were telling him._

 _Not only was the young man in his arms sinful for a mortal, but his body was also the perfect shape and height that he preferred in his male conquests. For a brief moment he actually began to wish that he could have enjoyed other_ activities _with the mortal before drinking the exquisite blood._

 _But just as soon as he thought that the slowing of the boy's heart gave him pause. No matter that removing his fangs from the young man's neck was one of the hardest things that he had ever done given the power and call of the blood, Felix just had to look into the eyes of this young adult._

 _However, that made him feel a longing inside of his chest for this boy was everything that he had ever wanted in a mate. He was beautiful and attractive, but his mind knew the laws that Aro had instilled with the guard._

 _One last look into those green eyes that silently accepted the death that he offered – emerald eyes that would forever be ingrained in his mind – and Felix shook his head of the thought of a mate and resumed drawing out the last bit of blood left pumping slowly through the boy's body._

 _When the last ounce of blood that he could extract settled into his stomach, he reluctantly lifted his lips from the boy's still neck for the last time and looked into the closed eyes of the boy._

 _It was both the greatest and worst situation that he had ever been in and after several moments of holding the rapidly cooling body he dug a hole and buried what he thought was his only chance of companionship._

* * *

Aro exited Felix's mind and his smile was now truly predatory. He would have this newborn and he would use Felix to make sure that he got him.

"Find him, Felix, and bring your mate home," he commanded.

Felix slowly lifted his head up and peered at Aro's face. He was too overcome with emotion at Aro's generous words to be anything but thankful for this opportunity.

"Of course, my Lord." He intoned with sincere appreciation.

"I will go at once," he said before bowing slowly.

Felix then turning to head out into the night to find someone that he desperately hoped would feel the same way about him.

* * *

 **Would love to know what you guys and gals are thinking. I write this for myself but I have found that reviews are really helpful when I have to deliberate between several possible story lines.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Back To Where It All Began

You people are amazing and, again, sorry for the delay with getting new chapters up. Would be great to have more time to write and hopefully it gets better soon.

Now, let's get to a proper meeting between Harry and Felix!

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Harry's black wings flapped smoothly against the harsh wind. His current flight path had him heading almost straight into the northern jet stream as he continued his journey away from Bari; however, even in bird form he retained his vampire strength and was managing speeds far in excess of anything that should have been possible for a raven.

A fact that Harry was very much appreciative of considering his recent confrontation along the Italian coast. Discovering that he possessed this Animagus-like ability had allowed him to escape his close encounter with those other vampires and he wanted to put as large a distance between himself and them before he touched down again.

The Swiss Alps looming in the distance seemed as good a place as any for him to take refuge and think about his next steps. Which was easier said than done because Harry felt safe in the air. He always had.

A large part of that safety was rooted in the freedom of being able to go where he had wanted to go and also in the exhilarating feeling of the wind against his face; something that he actually got to experience more in his new life with running through the woods on account of his vampire speed.

In fact, the more he thought about it that way the less difficult it became to relinquish his bird form and so he adjusted his wings to reduce his speed and landed atop the relative safety of Mont Blanc. He then concentrated on his other form and instantly transformed back into a vampire; interestingly, he was immediately hit with the scent of two recent adventurers who had just summited Europe's tallest peak outside of Russia.

Needless to say the hunger that he had put aside in Bari had returned to the back of his throat with a vengeance and he quickly drained the pair of them dry. He had been so hungry that his preference for striking down the evil-doer had been momentarily forgotten about.

Only after he cast their bodies into the abyss of the valley below did he allow himself to question why those vampires had been hunting him on the Italian coast… and why he felt this unexplainable pull towards the one who had made him.

It made him question everything he knew about attraction.

While he found many of his human memories cloudy and almost out of reach, he would never forget the face of the one who had given him immortality. Except his human eyes hadn't, no, couldn't have captured the exquisite beauty of his maker. Seeing him again on the opposite side of the town square made sure that Harry would never forget that sinful face for as long as he lived. The man's beauty and Harry's own desire had nearly taken his breath away – not that he needed oxygen, of course – but it had caused him to become temporarily paralyzed with an intense longing.

In that moment, time had seemed to stop as he felt this odd sense of completeness wash over him. In fact, while Harry been in that trance the only thing that mattered to him was that other man. In sum, Harry had never wanted anything more than to just go walk over to that man and be with him, but of course fate had other plans.

It always seemed to where he was concerned.

If only that other vampire hadn't of been there! Which was really the thing that unsettled him the most. Why were they after him in the first place!

Was he being hunted?

Had he done something wrong…

Only, he couldn't think of anything that would have explained why they had been after him. It wasn't like they could have had an issue with the people that he had killed. Surely all vampires needed to eat and he was quite sure that he had been very discreet with the cleanup afterwards.

'Unless I wasn't as careful with the bodies?' he then thought to himself from atop his perch on Mont Blanc.

"But why was _he_ there?" Harry then sighed out loud.

That was what his mind kept wanting to focus on.

It was just so frustrating, having all of these questions swim about in his mind that he didn't have answers for.

But at least he did have some idea as to where to begin on some of them…

"Perhaps I simply have to be more careful going forward in case there are vampires that police this world… maybe there is something similar to the Ministry of Magic … and maybe they just keep track of every vampire that is created…"

Had any human been listening they would have thought that an angel was taking about an entirely different world than Earth, for Harry's vampire voice was unnaturally beautiful and calm. And nothing that he said would have made sense to them anyways.

Of course Harry knew what he was talking about, even if internally he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. For the first time since becoming a vampire he began to miss the familiarity of his human life. At least he knew whom the players were despite the odds always being stacked against him.

Obviously he wasn't thinking about how great it would have been to be back at Privet Drive, but he was beginning to miss his friends and the security of the castle.

'Hermione would know what to do in this situation,' Harry lamented to himself.

Just then a thought took root inside his mind.

"What if I did go back to England and regroup? I could even try to learn more about these other vampires…"

His mesmerizing voice trailed off into the wind of the mountain.

Because just as quickly as that idea had come he knew that it would be a mistake.

A growing part of him felt like he would be retreating and forsaking all of the freedom that becoming a vampire had given him.

'Besides,' he told himself upon catching sight of Lac Leman far in the distance, 'I think that my sire was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him; which means that he didn't know that he had made me.'

If Harry's heart could beat then his pulse would have begun to pick up in anticipation, such was the effect that this handsome man was having on him. There was no denying that he greatly desired to meet him; the only question was how he could make sure that they could be alone.

That was what he really wanted.

"What if he goes looking for me then?" Harry whispered to the mountain air hopefully.

"What if he wants to meet me just as much as I want to meet him?"

His longing for this man was stronger than he could even possibly admit but he was smart enough to realize that he did very much need to know more about what he was up against.

No matter how concerned Harry was by what other vampires existed, he had known from the look in his maker's eyes that he was likely not a threat to him. If anything it had appeared that this other angel of death had desired to speak with him almost as much as Harry wanted to reach out to him.

'And there is only one place that he would think to visit that no one else would know,' Harry wagered to himself.

Soon another plan was coming together in his mind.

'If I were in his position then that would be the first place that I would seek out to try and connect with me again and I would be foolish to pass up this opportunity.'

Though he resolved that he would find a way to take precautions just in case that other vampire accompanied his maker to the place where Harry had taken his last human breath.

Harry was thinking that he could scout the area in his bird form when something else took root inside his mind.

"My invisibility cloak!" Harry suddenly gasped.

It was just the sort of thing that could give him a leg up; though, he did have questions about whether it would truly be able to conceal himself from a vampire's preternatural senses.

'At least it would make me harder to see,' Harry concluded that at the very least his family heirloom was still somewhat of an advantage.

With his mind made up that he had to take ownership and face his problems he gathered himself and focused his mind on thoughts of flight.

Like before the change was immediate and happened just as another mortal climbed upon the summit. The middle-aged man, already out of breath from his arduous hike, stood with his mouth hanging open as he continued to stare at the once-human raven take off into the sky.

* * *

Felix had just left the city limits of Volterra.

He was on his way to find this newborn, the one whom Aro so obviously coveted for his abilities.

But Felix didn't care about how unique this vampire's abilities were; not when he had been given a rare opportunity to acquire the potential mate that had captured his own interest so spectacularly.

Never in his thousand years had he actually entertained the idea that he would find someone that completed him so.

Something that he desperately hoped would come to fruition over the next few days – even if it meant a lifetime under Aro's watchful eye.

For even as he thought about the dim future that awaited them, he couldn't help how his own body had already begun to change upon seeing his singer again.

One look was all it had taken for him to become lost in those enchantingly green and unique eyes. It would destroy him if anything ever happened to them. Even though he knew so little about the vampire that he was currently hunting, everything inside of him was telling him that this was the one for him.

Vampires lived so long that they weren't ones for trivial things that came and went. They were attracted to things that were just as strong and as powerful as they were and that attraction only became stronger with each year of their unending existence that passed.

Which was why vampires only mated once; and no matter how long that might be, that bond would last for an eternity.

So having this opportunity was all that Felix really cared about, and what filled his spirit as he took his first steps towards the place where his singer's scent had forever altered the direction of his life.

Felix knew that he needed to start there, for if he were ever going to find the immortal that he created then he needed to return to where it all began. Now that he had a mission from Aro to bring his potential mate home, he hoped that the boy's belongings that had been discarded that night could give him some clues as to both who he was and where he could be found.

Though, if he were being completely honest with himself then he wished that this newborn would simply be there at that spot in the woods, waiting for him. Because Felix didn't want to entertain the gnawing dread in his gut about what he would do if, for some reason, the newborn didn't feel the same way about him.

As Felix began his own journey northward, his mind began to eat away at how hopeful he had been and he began to doubt that he had imagined a connection being there at all.

What if the most beautiful green eyes that he had stared into in Bari had been experiencing some other emotions besides the feeling of longing and companionship that he had thought he had seen?

What if the immortal scent – so different but just as addictive as the boy's mortal charm – was nothing other than an unfair and lopsided attraction on his part? What if the newborn had simply remembered who had killed him and been rendered speechless… because Felix remembered looking into his mortal green eyes and knew that the boy had recognized him.

Felix hated these thoughts and they dominated his consciousness throughout the entire trip. Even after he stepped into the small clearing and caught sight of the partially covered fire pit, his mind couldn't get the enticing scent of the black-haired beauty out of his mind. If anything it was stronger now!

Felix's eyes darted around what once had been the boy's camping site.

"I suppose his potent smell simply lingers on what remains of his possessions," he sighed into the air and the trees.

"And it must be so strong because of what he means to me, or rather, what I want him to mean to me."

He concluded his morose statement by turning his head into the sky; he needed a minute to center himself and took it to appreciate the warm, end-of-summer breeze.

Even if his body no longer generated heat or cared about the temperature it still pleased his skin to feel the hints of warmth in the air.

After a few moments Felix angled his neck downwards and caught sight of a fallen tree that had bits of a … broomstick, by the looks of it … surrounding its upturned roots.

'Right,' Felix's memories reminded him. For some odd reason the boy had been traveling with a common household way to clean up dirt.

"How curious," he breathed as he knelt down and collected some of the largest fragments of the shattered pieces of wood.

"Firebolt," he then read on what looked to be the handle.

But then his eyes caught sight of something that was etched into the fine grains of the wood; something that he thought could be his first real clue as to the identity of his potential mate.

"H, J, P," he emphasized each letter slowly.

"So, my singer, your name starts with an H."

The longing was evident in his voice because Harry had been watching him from high above the branches and underneath his invisibility cloak; and it was what he heard that made him take a chance and reveal himself.

"It's Harry," he therefore said quietly, knowing that the vampire below would hear him.

Felix's entire body whipped around and his face looked directly at where he knew that the sound had come from. Normally Felix's reaction would have been more severe and he would not have tolerated anyone sneaking up on him. But in this moment he was too relieved to know that his search was over and his face conveyed his relief and longing.

From one of the highest branches, Harry was still under his Invisibility Cloak and his body had been positioned to turn back into a bird and fly away at a moment's notice. However, from the moment that he saw the intense and pleasantly surprised expression on the tall brunette his own body froze.

Harry refused to believe that those feelings could be faked, and he got lost in those red eyes that looked just as lost as he felt on the inside.

It was enough to make him remove his father's cloak and reveal himself despite Felix already knowing exactly where he was located.

"… _You…_?" Felix said longingly. His singer was so beautiful.

That one word expressed more than Harry had ever thought a single word could.

But there was still too much going through Harry's mind for him to try and put together a coherent statement that captured all of what he was currently feeling. While he had hoped that this man would come, he had never actually thought through what or how he would react if it actually happened. And he had even had time to prepare a response considering that he had been watching this other vampire for some time now!

Though, judging by the look of things, Felix seemed to be just as lost for words as he was.

"I was sure that I had drained all of your blood that night," Felix then managed to get out, having slightly more control over his vocabulary than Harry did.

Slightly.

Even as Felix spoke though, his body moved towards Harry as some of the delicious scent called to him just like it had the first time in the forest. Now that his mind was beginning to process reality again, he understood why the place smelled as strongly of this creature as it had when he first arrived.

Except that he still couldn't get over the fact that _his_ singer was in fact a vampire and they were in the same place where he had taken his human life.

"All of your blood should have been drained… and you should have died," he still felt the need to explain.

"I take it you understand now the effect that blood has on vampires?"

Harry nodded and folded the cloak to put in his satchel. His left arm was still resting on a higher branch, however, so that he could launch himself into the air to escape; but in his heart he knew that he would never be able to pull his eyes away from the perfect and handsome face of the immortal below him.

Felix inched closer to the base of the tree that Harry was in and was soon standing almost directly below him.

"However, your blood was different… and it is a phenomenon that happens to vampires the longer they live. You see, your blood was the most intoxicating and potent scent that I had ever experienced in all the hundred of years that I have walked the earth."

Harry didn't know how blood could be any more hypnotizing that it already was; yet something about the way this man was looking at him told him it was the truth.

So he decided to ask a question.

"And how do I smell to you now?"

Felix's heart ached in this moment. At this point he was so sure that there was this undeniable bond between them that he was afraid of what would happen to him if it didn't pan out. He didn't think he could endure living in a world that contained something that he had always desired and yet didn't return his affections.

He was scared, and it took him a moment to overcome his fear and respond.

"Your scent still calls to me like it did the first time. To be honest I am amazed that I can resist the urge to get closer to you… except that I no longer desire your blood," he finished in a whisper.

It was a good thing that vampires couldn't blush because, even despite how serious this situation was, Harry understood the man's statement about wanting to get close. The more he talked about the way Harry smelled, the more it perfectly described how this man's scent called to Harry as well.

Felix wasn't the only one that was a slave to his senses.

It affected Harry's entire body and it took more than a little restraint on his part not to jump down and get closer to that man's flesh.

"So you made me a vampire?" Harry focused instead on the questions that he had wanted to ask.

Not to his surprise – since he had noticed this other vampire had been floored by his immortal transformation in Bari – the other vampire wrinkled his brow. It made his face grimace and Harry's heart almost couldn't stand the look of pain that he saw.

"I wanted to… with what little thought I had available to me on account of your blood I thought about it. I have never been so tempted to create another…"

His voice got quiet and then returned just as the sun's disc began to set on the horizon.

"But there are rules about creating other vampires given that I am in the Volturi, and I didn't have the permission of Aro, our leader."

Talking about those restraints made him more aware about who he was and whom he was speaking to and he realized that he had never even introduced himself.

Something he sought to correct immediately.

"And I will explain everything to you, Harry," he tasted the boy's name on his lips for the first time.

"But first, let me introduce myself. I am Felix and I am a member of the Volturi, which rules over all vampires."

"Felix," Harry acknowledged with a slight upturn of his mouth.

Felix wasn't the only one that _appreciated_ knowing what the other one was called.

In fact, Harry was beginning to feel more and more comfortable now that he knew Felix's name that he began to think about coming down from his perch. But he still didn't want to completely open himself up yet without hearing more about this Ministry-of-Magic-like organization.

"Tell me about the Volturi and how it rules over all vampires. Would that have anything to do with why I saw you in Bari and why that other vampire chased me into the woods?"

Felix nodded downward before looking up into the tree again and meeting Harry's eyes.

Part of him felt ashamed that that had been their first meeting since Harry's transformation.

"Yes, Demetri and I were sent to deal with what our leader thought was a newborn. You see, there are strict laws against revealing ourselves to humans and the trail of bodies that you were leaving were going to create a problem sooner or later."

"Oh."

Harry had thought he had done a good job hiding the bodies.

"But our mission changed when you escaped and we reported back to Aro, who leads the Volturi alongside Caius and Marcus. They were very interested to hear about you and your abilities to change into a bird and escape Demetri's – the other vampire – gift of tracking vampires. You know, it took far longer to find you than any vampire we have ever hunted."

Harry was glad that he had remained in the tree since he was beginning to feel uncomfortable upon being reminded of all the serious matters that had been pushed aside because of how his body responded to Felix.

"But also, it was because I made you – because I never could have forgotten you Harry – that I have now been tasked to bring you back to Volterra with me. You see," he began delicately, "vampires are more unique than our strength and near-invincibility. We tend to only mate once and that bond is nearly unbreakable. Aro believes, and it is because he has the gift to read minds, that I see you as my companion and thus you will become a member of the Volturi too… if you want it."

Harry was almost hyper aware of everything that was happening now, and he couldn't deny how much he wanted to hear more of how this attractive man in front of him desired him.

Despite his longing for the man, he was still able to process the severity of the situation. Felix worked for the ruler of vampires and it was all too clear in his own mind that Aro either wanted Harry to join him through Felix or there would be consequences based on what was left unsaid. Or maybe he was just too paranoid from his previous life of always feeling like a pawn.

But Felix saw in Harry's eyes that he was reading between the lines and decided to be as honest as he could with the boy.

"I would be here regardless of who I worked for, though. I have been a vampire for over a thousand years and never did I think that I would find someone like you. I know that this is a lot to take in right now but if you believe nothing else, know that I will never hurt you. From the moment I left you here that night, thinking you were dead, I was prepared to live the rest of my life regretting not making you into a vampire. In the days and weeks that followed I thought of you constantly and couldn't believe what my eyes and nose were telling me in Bari when suddenly there you were again. You were and are the most beautiful being that I have ever seen and I just want to be honest with you," he began to finish with a pained look on his face, "even if you don't feel the same way about me. You deserve the truth."

The sounds of the forest filled the silence that came with neither of them speaking. Felix had said nearly everything that he had wanted to say and Harry just didn't know how to respond.

Harry tried to process what he had just learned and what it all meant but found that all he could do was to watch the last bit of the sun fall behind the horizon.

Felix opened his mouth to say something to this green-eyed beauty, but found that he didn't have a clue as to how to begin again. Immortality had given him no experience in this moment.

Thankfully, Harry knew that he had to make a decision and in a swift motion launched himself into the sky to land on the opposite side of the clearing. In truth all he wanted to do was run into the other man's arms and take comfort, but the lessons that he had learned from his previous life had forced him to not blindly run into anything ever again.

In his mind he thus had two options: the first was that he could simply try to escape both Felix and the Volturi and live his life on the run; while the second option meant that he returned to Volterra with Felix and find out more about what he was up against.

No matter how much he wanted Felix in this moment he knew that he couldn't give into his desire and have it cloud his judgment before meeting this Aro.

Still, Harry was powerless to stop his legs from walking towards Felix, who had remained like a statue while Harry had jumped down from his perch.

He was now a few feet away from this other vampire.

"Okay," Harry breathed out before taking in the full aroma of Felix's delicious scent.

"I will return to Volterra with you and meet this Aro and the rest of the Volturi. As to the other issue," Harry said as Felix's hand moved to brush his cheek.

"I need time to come to terms with everything."

Even as he said that, Harry's head nuzzled up against Felix's large hand. His body shivered as what seemed like electric sparks radiated throughout his body.

The contact was heavenly and would have soon resulted in Harry's other urges taking over if at that moment he hadn't stepped back to sever the connection.

There was a crestfallen but understanding look in Felix's eyes at the loss of contact and Harry wasted no time in trying to move past it.

"What do you think will happen in Volterra?"

"I don't know," Felix said honestly.

"Aro likes to add unique vampires to the Volturi to strengthen his rule over the vampire world, and you are certainly one of them. I don't think you have anything to fear about being hurt; though a life as a member of the Volturi means a life of serving Aro's wishes."

Felix paused to give Harry time to appropriately come to terms with the life of servitude that he was describing before continuing.

"But there are perks and you are free to make most of your decisions."

Harry appreciated Felix's honesty.

Because Felix couldn't think of how he would get out of this situation. It wasn't like he could take the newborn and run since Demetri would be able to track him. And it wasn't like he could kill Demetri because he was his friend– even if this newborn called to him in ways that had most certainly never happened before. Plus, either course of action would mean a death sentence since he would always be on the run from the Volutri and he didn't know if he could always protect Harry.

No one stood against Aro's might and lived to tell about it.

Felix looked down, into those remarkable and enchanting emerald eyes as Harry inched closer to him.

"What is your gift then?"

"I don't have any special talents besides being an exceptional fighter and perhaps slightly stronger than your average vampire."

"I see," Harry said matter-of-factly.

They stood there in silence, Harry carefully mesmerizing every square centimeter of the other's face while Felix was just happy that Harry was giving him a chance.

But whatever happened – Felix would do everything in his power to make sure that Harry lived.

Or he would join him in death.

* * *

 **Well? It's always a little difficult deciding how far to take each scene and what to have them say and when to say it. Don't fear though, I have the next few chapters planned out and I think you will enjoy what I have in store for them.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Returning to Volterra

You people are amazing and, again, sorry for the delay with getting new chapters up. Would be great to have more time to write and that is something I struggle with daily. I have plans for this story and I will continue to update when I can.

Now, let's see what Harry thinks of Aro!

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

The air rushed over Felix while he ran towards Volterra with Harry at his side; however, the entire journey was passing by more quickly than Felix would have liked but he knew that it would be in his, and therefore Harry's, best interest to arrive in front of Aro as soon as possible.

Still, even at vampire speeds the trip was going to take them at least a couple of hours. Which was more than enough time for Felix to fill Harry in on what he needed to know about the Volturi and some of the major players. Of course, not everyone in the guard needed to be discussed in depth, but the main figures certainly needed to be glossed over. Felix had already gone through the three leaders and was now providing a breakdown of who was left.

"And then there is Jane, Harry. Be mindful around her and her brother, Alec. They may look innocent but they are the most coveted of Aro's guard, and the most deadly."

"Do you all not get along or something?" Harry asked as a follow-up.

In his mind all Felix had done was advise him on the more negative qualities that each of his coven members possessed. Demetri had been the only one that Harry suspected Felix had any real friendship with.

It surprised Felix and he began to slow his pace through the hillside.

"I wouldn't say that we don't get along, but I'm curious as to why you asked that?"

This time it was Harry's turn to slow the pace, and he took the opportunity to stop running. Harry's green eyes turned to look Felix square in the face. He didn't entirely understand everything that he was hearing but Felix's words had painted a certain picture in his mind.

Felix followed Harry's lead and wasn't complaining at getting another chance to take in the features that he had already memorized but just couldn't get enough of.

"It just doesn't sound like that fun of an environment," Harry replied truthfully.

"The way you talk about life in Volterra, it just sounds like there are so many rules to go along with it. And Aro," Harry continued as his brows narrowed, "correct me if I am wrong but it sounds like you are more afraid of him than anything else."

Felix inched his head downwards; he didn't know how to really respond to that. While he loved how intelligent Harry was he didn't like thinking that all of Harry's thoughts would soon become Aro's property.

Regardless of whether it was the truth or not.

He felt like he needed to do damage control.

"Harry," he sighed.

"All of that may be true but Aro _is_ the leader of all vampires. There is no escaping that. All we can do is be mindful of his wishes and the Volturi and try to live our lives."

Everything that Harry was hearing only confirmed the horrible feeling that had taken a hold of his gut ever since learning that the ruling Volturi existed. It reminded him too much of what he had left in the wizarding world. Still, there was something refreshing and comforting in Felix's eyes that told him that his sire shared some of these thoughts.

It was nice to feel like he wasn't alone with how he was feeling even if he didn't know what he could do about it.

"However, and please trust me when I say this Harry."

To emphasize his upcoming point Felix took a step closer to Harry and slowly reached out for Harry's smaller hands.

"I have seen the benefits of living in Volterra compared with those that live on the other side of Aro's displeasure. It is a far worse fate and we do have some freedom to live our own lives and do our own thing. Though, with that being said, please be mindful of what you think and say for all it takes is one brush of Aro's hand against your own for him to be able to glimpse everything that you have ever experienced."

Harry's face turned more thoughtful but Felix was encouraged that Harry hadn't protested at the closeness of their bodies.

Therefore, he pulled Harry's body closer to him and the scent was so strong that Felix's skin shivered as his self-control battled his desire.

"I don't say any of this to scare you because even though you may not fully understand why or how this is possible, I care about you too much to see any harm come to you."

Their lips were painfully close but Harry still didn't think he was ready to give in. Too much else was at stake to lose focus.

"It just all seems like so much, Felix." Harry whispered as his head pulled away.

Which was made even more difficult because in that moment he could see the truth of how much this other vampire cared for him. The look of defeat on Felix's face almost broke his heart.

But Harry remained focused on the immediate future, and his stance changed to reflect that.

"What else do I have to know?" he said while looking just over Felix's shoulder.

It was hard for Felix to get past the feelings of continually being rejected – even if he didn't blame Harry in the slightest. However, he focused on wanting to keep Harry alive for as long as possible and reluctantly released Harry's hands before continuing.

"Another thing that you should be aware of is what some of the other vampires can do and it will always be something that you should be mindful of."

Harry was also disappointed with the break of their hands and the passing of the intimate moment that could have been had Harry not been determined to see this through with a level head. But he forced himself to focus on everything that Felix told him as they continued their journey.

Before either of them knew it they soon approached the outskirts of Volterra and they could see the tallest tower of the walled mountaintop town in the distance.

Felix slowed to human speeds and then stopped to look at the moonlight reflecting against Aro's personal spire.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Felix asked tenderly.

"Do you really think I won't be hurt?"

Felix angled his head downwards and looked into the innocent and hesitant face of Harry.

No matter how much it hurt to know that Harry was resisting whatever bond wanted to form between them, it was easy for him to answer.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, Harry. I can promise at least that much; however, I do not think that you have anything to fear. Your gifts have never been seen before and I know Aro would very much like to extend an offer for you to join the Volturi."

Even though Harry was worried about his own safety simply because he was about to enter the unknown, Felix's response and continued presence helped assuage his fears somewhat. Plus, it only made Harry more certain that whatever feelings Felix had for him were real.

If Felix had attempted to act on those feelings again, Harry's resolve may have been broken. Except that Felix couldn't bear to be rejected again – no matter how much he understood Harry's position.

Therefore, nothing happened and all that was left was for Harry to Follow Felix the last few kilometers into the city center.

Which was probably for the best as Harry's preternatural senses were in overdrive. One position that he didn't want to find himself in again was being ambushed by other immortals. He at least wanted to have some warning before another vampire crossed his path again.

Felix continued to lead Harry up the winding road into the heart of the fortified village and just as they caught sight of the fountain in the town square Harry smelled something different in the air.

It was a sharp smell and one that easily stood out amidst the tantalizing aromas from the small number of humans that made Volterra their permanent home. At once Harry knew that it belonged to another of his kind, and one that he had met before if he was not mistaken.

"You can come out, Demetri," Felix said suddenly.

Felix stopped and Harry came to rest at his side.

A fraction of a second later Harry's eyes caught sight of the form who had chased him away from Bari.

Without meaning to Harry hands drifted several inches to the right and his fingers nudged up against Felix's.

His long fingers didn't hesitate and his hand quickly grasped Harry's hand.

"Ah, Felix," Demetri smiled at his friend.

"I see that you managed to find your mate by the looks of things. That took less time that I expected considering how long our first hunt had taken."

Hearing Harry described as his mate by someone else made the situation even more awkward but Felix was determined to make this as easy as possible on Harry.

"I'm afraid that that hasn't been decided yet, my old friend."

However, instead of spending any more time on that sensitive topic Felix quickly moved the conversation along.

"Harry," he said while turning his head to the side, "I would like to properly introduce you to Demetri."

Harry appreciated the effort that his sire was putting in and acknowledged the other man.

"Hello," he forced out politely.

"It's not often that we have guests come to Volterra," Demetri replied while walking slowly over to where they were standing.

Demetri took the opportunity to eye over the newborn in more detail. Even though Demetri was straight he just had to admit how fine of a specimen Felix had selected – regardless of whether they had become official yet.

Because there wasn't a doubt in Demetri's mind; it was painfully obvious that they would end up together.

"Apologies for before," Demetri said from a few feet away.

Harry just nodded and squeezed Felix's hand for support. He couldn't help but question if coming to Volterra had been the right decision, even if he knew deep down that he couldn't live his life on the run.

To Harry's relief, Felix began to rub his thumb over his and the feeling of reassurance that he received calmed his mind and helped him to stay in the present. He could do this and he needed to do this.

"Felix explained why you were there."

Harry didn't see the need to go further than that.

"Perfect," Demetri flashed his deadly teeth.

"Aro will be most pleased to make your acquaintance. Right this way," he gestured with an outstretched hand.

A gentle nudge from Felix urged Harry to follow him once more, and this time Felix couldn't stop the smile from showing on his face given that Harry's grip of him had only tightened.

Something that Demetri also noticed, but instead of commenting on it he simply shared a look with his old friend.

Felix did his best to ignore his friend's ridiculous smirk; he couldn't let his mind get carried away that someone else saw exactly what he did and let that cloud his judgment. For his Harry was just about to meet Aro for the first time and Felix wanted to be ready to support him.

Regardless of whether Harry had admitted to himself what was happening between them, because there was always the chance – however small – that Felix's feelings wouldn't be returned. It was the part of him neglected by the Dursleys that was responsible for his doubt.

"The Volturi have been here for over a thousand years, Harry," Felix began instead to narrate their journey into the bowels of the city.

Next they arrived at an elevator and Harry did his best to calm his mind as they began their descent.

But all of his mental preparation went out the window when the elevator door opened and his nose was hit with a most delicious scent that was quite close. Only then did Harry realize that his last meal had been at the summit of Mont Blanc and his throat became quite uncomfortable.

Harry's whole body tensed and Felix immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Oh, right," he said softly and turned to face Harry.

He took the liberty of pulling Harry quite close to him and whispered into Harry's ear.

"This is our human secretary, Harry. My apologies for not bringing this up sooner but my mind was on other things. Just focus on walking past her and I promise you a feast later tonight."

Harry was quite tempted by the sumptuous smell, but his advanced odor receptors began to become overwhelmed by the even more delicious smell of Felix.

Harry leaned in closer and his face pressed against Felix's chest, allowing Felix's chin to rest atop his head – like their bodies were made for this position.

Little by little all traces of that human's scent was forgotten about and when Felix felt Harry's body relax they exited the elevator.

Of course Bridgette could not have cared less that anything abnormal was going on; she had learned long ago that it was best not to question anything lest she ruin her chances to be made into a vampire.

Unlike what had happened to her predecessor. Bye Felicia.

So she simply smiled at them as Felix, Demetri, and this new vampire passed in front of her reception desk.

"Keep up the good work, Bridgette," Demetri let slip while Felix kept whispering into Harry's ear, "I'll explain later."

"Okay," Harry breathed out.

They continued on down the rounded hall where two large and ornamental doors stood before them.

With a final squeeze of Felix's hand, Demetri pushed through to reveal a large, underground dome chamber with exquisite stained glass two hundred feet above them. Harry was glad to see that there was at least a way for him to escape should it come to that.

As his eyes took in the rest of the room he noted the expensive and opulent décor that practically screamed royalty.

The place was truly fit for a king or a Queen and the people that Harry saw before him only made that more true.

Everyone present was simply breathtaking and it made Harry wonder if being attractive was a prerequisite to becoming a vampire. But since he had never considered himself to be good-looking until he had become a vampire he was left with the alternative that being transformed into a vampire made one simply incomparable to a mortal.

Of course, no one could compete with how Felix looked, but Harry would have sworn that everyone else could have easily been a model if they had so desired.

Even the older male that sat in one of the three raised thrones in the center of the room.

No sooner had he thought that than did a middle-aged man with long black hair that was seated in the middle chair rise up and welcome their group.

"Ah, Felix, I see you have returned with the _newborn_. I am so glad that you managed to find him so quickly, we were beginning to get worried."

Harry got the sense that this man was the ultimate politician, except that he already knew from what Felix had told him that the man was anything but an elected leader.

This man, whose rule was quite absolute, judging by the way the other vampires treated him, could only be Aro.

So Harry did his best to project an appropriate form of respect, while mentally preparing himself to use his Raven form should he need to make for the fresh air above.

Aro guessed at the apprehension and nervousness that was likely going through Harry's mind and extending his hand outward in a warm gesture.

"And welcome to our guest tonight. Felix, you are quite right in that he is simply stunning. His green eyes – never before seen among our kind – have to be seen to be believed."

Aro took a step towards them as he continued.

"Tell me, young one, what is your name? For I, Aro, and the rest of the Volturi wish to put you at ease and appropriately welcome you to our ancient home."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

It was the first time that Felix had heard his last name and it made him fall a little bit more in love with the creature beside him.

"Ah, thank you, _Harry Potter_ ," Aro cooed, "for coming to Volterra and I hope that you have a most pleasant visit with us. In fact, I would hope that you come to see this place as an eventual home for yourself with Felix here."

Harry didn't know how else to react and so he just smiled and thanked Aro for taking the time to see him.

"Time," Aro mused.

"Such a fickle thing for someone who has been around for thousands of years, but trust me when I say that I think you are very much worth the _time_."

Just then Aro widened his smile and took the last step off the raised dias and began to close the distance between himself and where Harry and Felix stood.

"I've heard a little about you, young one, and I've seen your prodigious talents displayed in the minds of Felix and Demetri."

Harry swallowed the last remnants of venom that Bridgette had caused him to make away and responded to Aro.

"Felix mentioned that you could see into our minds and experience all of our thoughts."

"Yes, quite right," Aro returned.

"I would assume that you want to see into my mind then," Harry managed to get out.

While he wasn't keen with letting someone see all of his thoughts he had already known that this would happen from the moment he heard about Aro's talents.

The only benefit to this was that at least Harry would be aware that someone else was inside his mind; unlike the many times that he had experienced the vicious attacks of Legilimency that had left him reeling from either the dreadful presence of Voldemort inside of him or the confusion and disbelief that came with him being inside the Dark Lord's mind.

"Yes, Harry," Aro smiled pleasantly.

The ancient vampire thought that things could not have been going better and he quite liked the instant respect Harry had towards him.

'Felix has prepared him well,' Aro internally noted as he calm to stand before Harry.

"Shall we?" Aro said with shinning ruby eyes.

Harry answered by reluctantly letting go of Felix's grip and offering both his hands to Aro.

Aro's eyes were practically sparkling as he hungrily grabbed ahold of Harry's hands, waiting for the contact of their skin to give him a window into the memories and thoughts of the young man before him.

Harry wondered if Aro would really see everything that he had seen or if it was like how his old Potion's Professor had explained seeing into another person's mind was like glimpsing random memories here and there. From what Harry had understood Legilimency only gave you access into someone's mindscape, and for a person to see any of your memories, especially specific ones, they still had to go looking for them.

In fact, Harry began to wonder if Aro was aware of what he was currently thinking; however, all it took was a single glance into Aro's eyes to know that something was wrong.

Aro almost didn't know what to do with his face and an uneasy feeling began to develop in Harry's gut.

Had the man seen something that he didn't like?

"Fascinating," Aro surprised Harry and said instead as his face morphed into a more palatable expression.

"I see nothing!" Aro exclaimed in a breathless air.

To which the sound of whisperings could be heard from the onlookers.

But Harry remained confused: how could Aro fail to see into his mind when he had sometimes felt like it was all too easy for any wizard to jump in and see what they didn't have a right to.

"It would seem, Demetri," Aro said next, "that young Harry here is a powerful shield and I would bet that this is why he managed to foil your gift as well."

Because his attention was on Aro, Harry missed the look that Demetri shared with Felix. They too were bemused at this development, and it made Demetri feel better that Harry's gift didn't only affect him. However, his next thought Aro voiced out loud.

"I wonder, this is simply too fascinating, is Harry immune to all of our gifts?"

Aro turned his head to the side and Harry saw the Volturi's leader nod his head in the direction of a small and petite blond female. She had the most vicious eyes that Harry had ever seen – and given that he had looked into Voldemort's eyes that was saying something.

However, in that moment time seemed to slow and just as Harry made the connection that it was likely Jane whom Aro had signaled, Felix had grabbed his arm and yanked him until he was standing behind Felix's back.

A fraction of a second later Harry could both see and feel Felix's body begin to seize up and then the tall vampire crumbled to the floor and began to convulse. It reminded Harry of the Cruciatus Curse.

Suddenly, like a switch had gone off inside of Harry's entire body, he became enraged at the thought that anyone would dare to harm Felix.

His sire. His mate. His life.

A growl escaped his lips and his eyes instantly locked with Jane's. There was no fear or concern anywhere on her features. Another vicious smirk graced her lips as her evil eyes narrowed ever so slightly at him.

But Harry didn't care about the faces that she was making; she had hurt his mate and there was only one thing that he wanted to do about it.

Harry launched himself at her and readied his fist, taking internal delightful at the scene of confusion that he was causing as fear began to overtake her face.

The sensation of his knuckles connecting with her marble-like skin didn't make up for what she had done to Felix, but the sight of her body being thrown backwards into the wall helped somewhat.

"Jane!" a smaller male said from a few feet away before turning to glare at Harry.

He too had an arrogant way about him. The slender male jumped towards him with outstretched hands.

Harry thought it looked strange – perhaps he too was trying out his own vampire gift – but it didn't matter. Harry was ready for him and effortless dodged the incoming vampire and used his assailant's momentum to redirect the young man's face into the nearest column.

As the dust settled, the two vampires that Harry had so easily dispatched remained where they were; both were too stunned to react. They had relied on their powers for their entire life and simply didn't know how to deal with someone, much less fight, without them.

Harry readied himself for the next attack while inching backwards to stand over Felix's recovering body. He was crouched low and used his left hand to feel for Felix's fingers, which tenderly grabbed a hold of his.

However, before Harry could ask if he was all right the whimsical laughter of Aro filled the chamber.

"Oh, my dear, dear, precious boy. How remarkable to know that you have such a gift."

The sound of Aro's voice calmed the room and allowed for Felix to sit up. Harry immediately knelt down to try and offer support, but because of Felix's height we was nearly as tall as Harry was.

It didn't matter though, and Harry's arms were around his neck and his chin rested on Felix's shoulder.

"Are you okay, my love?" Harry breathed out without fully realizing what he was saying.

"I am now," Felix sighed to the heavens.

He had never felt such happiness, however, he knew that this was not the place to express his relief.

The situation was not yet resolved and he needed to be there for Harry.

Slowly, as the pain from Jane's curse still lingered, Felix managed to stand. Harry's body hung close to him and offered support as Felix's right arm came to rest down his back.

"Wonderful. So happy to know that you have found a mate, Felix." Aro declared as he returned to his central chair.

"My apologies for that, Harry, but I needed to know the extent of your gift. In all my years I have never seen someone as mentally strong as you. Just know that from this day forth you are not to be harmed from anyone among the Volturi."

It was a threat and even though Harry was still on high alert from his recent scuffle, the small circles that he was rubbing into Felix's back helped to relax him and gave him something else to focus on.

Harry could only nod and express the simplest of gratitude.

"Thank you, Aro."

Felix, however, was able to say more.

"Yes, my Lord, thank you for allowing Harry to join us. I will be forever grateful for this gift."

Aro was so pleased with how everything was going that he didn't even need to mouth his reply. The entire scene had played out exactly how he had wanted it to. Of course, he would have preferred to have glimpsed into the boy's mind, but he knew that the boy would never be able to leave his mate. That was quite apparent from how he had defended him, and he would use Felix to get closer to Harry and what he knew about the witches and wizards of the world.

Of course, Aro couldn't contain his excitement entirely. He wanted to see the boy's other talent with his own eyes and couldn't help himself with what he said next.

"Dearest Harry, I also understand that you have a second gift. Pardon my inquiry because I know you must be anxious to go and explore your new home with your mate but I am most interested in seeing what else you can do. I know I have said this before but I have never seen someone so exquisitely perfect for an immortal life before. It is like you were made for it."

Knowing that he couldn't turn it down, Harry hesitantly removed himself from Felix's embrace and in an instant transformed into a Raven. He took off towards the ceiling and then spiraled down the room to note all of the flabbergasted faces below him.

He came to rest upon Felix's shoulder and turned his head to get a better look at Aro.

The man's face was the epitome of want and desire.

"Extraordinary," he breathed.

"Such an amazing addition!"

Aro's eyes were hungry with power and he knew that the Volturi had just become that much stronger. All he had left to do was to extract everything that Harry knew about magic and he felt that his rule would soon become invincible.

Aro couldn't ever remember feeling this happy, and as he dismissed the rest of the Volturi guard a smile spread upon his face that stayed long after his next meal.

* * *

 **I certainly enjoyed Jane getting what she always had coming. It makes up for Harry and Felix having to deal with Aro and his machinations.**

 **Next chapter will focus a little more on Harry and Felix as they come to terms with being mates.**

 **And we haven't seen the last of Hogwarts!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Settling In

You people are amazing and, again, sorry for the delay with getting new chapters up. Would be great to have more time to write and that is something I struggle with daily. I have plans for this story and I will continue to update when I can.

Now, let's see how Harry gets settled into Volterra!

 **Here is a disclaimer that unfortunately states that I do not own anything that I am writing about and am merely hoping to play in another author's sandbox for a short time and what follows is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Mate.

Harry now had a mate. A tall, strong, and dashingly handsome mate.

One that would be with him for the rest of eternity if what he had heard about vampires had been true.

He wanted to freak out, to rebel against the permanent situation that he had suddenly found himself in so soon after transitioning to an immortal life.

Only he couldn't; his body wouldn't let him.

What he felt when he was in Felix's presence was too right, too comfortable to be something that he should worry himself about. No matter how impulsive it may have appeared on the outside– and Harry certainly realized he had a horrible track record with rash decisions – this was different.

For the first time in his life he knew that this was the right path for him.

The only thing he didn't know was how to act around Felix now that they were alone.

Neither of them had spoken after they had left Aro's throne room, though that had more to do with Felix wanting to wait until they were in the relative privacy of his quarters.

Or as Harry realized as Felix finally began to ascend up a long flight of stairs after they had walked about a mile through an ancient tunnel that connected the Volturi compound – this was now his home too.

"Here, Harry," Felix said softly upon opening the door that the stairs had led them towards.

Harry's eyes darted around the stone villa that was comfortably furnished with pieces from just about every period of history that he could remember, and then some. It was quite literally like walking through a museum. There were wood accents around the walls and Harry could see what had to be a circular set of stone stairs in the corner that led to the floor above.

The room was both familiar and foreign to him, but it was the fireplace in the corner that made him feel at home.

"It's wonderful. In fact, it reminds me of… somewhere that I used to live."

Harry didn't expect the reminder of Gryffindor Tower in this particular moment, but it helped to center him oddly enough.

It helped him to remember the resolution that he had made to himself only a few weeks ago: he was going to embrace his vampire life and live the life that he never could have had as the wizard, Harry James Potter.

"You like it then?" Felix pressed.

The thousand year-old vampire had been waiting so long to share this moment and this space with someone that he missed the brief flash of contemplation that had run through Harry's green eyes.

"I really do."

Harry smiled at him.

"I can't tell you how long I have waited to have another live here with me, but before I give you the grand tour I have to thank you for what you did back there. Standing up to Jane is not something many people would willingly do."

"She was hurting you!" Harry suddenly growled with some of the same rage returning.

"I know," Felix hushed as he stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Harry's clenched fists.

Felix's hands were so much larger than Harry's that they were able to fully surround Harry's fists.

"But I wanted to thank you just the same, and not just because you are mine now. Though I am sure that has a lot to do with how I feel about you."

And just as quickly as it had come, all of that intense anger towards that vapid blond dissipated from Harry's veins, leaving a very dry feeling in the back of his throat.

His body was now flowing with lust for this perfect specimen of a man in front of him, but all of that want and hunger for Felix's undying flesh only served to remind him just how very thirsty he was.

It had been too long since he had fed and his vibrant green eyes instantly turned a dark forest green.

Something that this time Felix noticed immediately.

"Of course, my love; I promised you a feast, and a feast you shall have."

At once Felix led Harry down the stairs and through the ancient but well-preserved underground passageways until they finally left the vast Volturi compound.

They exited the tunnels on the outskirts of town and together they ran through the dark night towards one of the closest towns.

"Aro has forbade any hunting within the city limits of Volterra," Felix explained as they came upon the coastal city of Cecina.

"But here, we can hunt occasionally as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves."

Harry looked out over the buildings that were still reflecting the abundant moonlight despite signs that the sun was beginning to rise.

"A perfect time to hunt," Harry licked his lips in anticipation.

"There has to be someone deserving of a quick death still out there trying to cause trouble."

Just then Harry noticed Felix turning his head slightly to the side to gaze at him with a questioning look in his soft, red eyes.

"I lost too many people to unfortunate deaths in my human life to not consider whom my victims would be with greater care. The guilt was too much after the first few," Harry stated very matter-of-factly.

"I should like to hear about your mortal life sometime," Felix replied earnestly.

To be honest he was just thankful that Harry wasn't one of those vegetarians; though, in truth there was nothing that would make him think any less of Harry. His mate was worth a thousand-year wait and no dietary preferences could change that.

Harry nodded at his companion and then focused his senses on the faint pulses of life still awake at this hour. It didn't take him long to find someone stumbling around the city drunk and looking to pick a fight with an unlucky soul still out at this hour.

Like before, Harry didn't need to actively think about the hunt; his body was efficient at racing through the alleyways as he followed the louder and louder beating of his would-be victim's heart.

The middle-aged drunk hadn't even seen what had grabbed him from behind and there was too much alcohol numbing his senses for him to feel the sharp teeth at his neck.

Felix watched Harry drain all of the blood from his victim, and not for the last time he was struck with Harry's indescribable beauty. Not a drop of that sweet nectar had been wasted and the way Harry held the man with such strength only made the immortal life agree with his features all the more.

Harry, _his_ mate, looked like the dark prince of death, and Felix couldn't help the growing arousal start to form within his own body.

He needed to experience his mate and he needed it now.

Fortunately, Harry had just licked up the last of the man's blood and the drunk's body hadn't even hit the ground before Felix's lips were pressed against his own.

Harry felt his body being lifted and in the next moment his legs instinctively wrapped around Felix's hips.

The taste of Harry's recent meal still lingered in his mouth, and Felix's tongue lapped up the small droplets of blood that hadn't yet been swallowed.

It only made his arousal grow.

Harry, for his part, was just as turned on by the situation as Felix was. He may have held out against his urges before, but now that he had claimed Felix as his he was powerless against his burgeoning desire.

He needed his mate just as much as Felix needed him.

"Harry," Felix then breathed with some difficulty.

No matter how hard pulling away had been Felix knew that this wasn't the place for their first time together.

And they still had to dispose of the body.

"We should probably do a few things before we continue," he swallowed some of the venom building in his mouth and looked down at the body, "and I realize that I was the one that started this and for that I am sorry," he finished with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's back.

It was harder for Harry to stop; he had never felt this much unbridled desire before and he was not altogether happy with being interrupted.

Without meaning to he hissed at Felix.

"I _know_ ," Felix lamented.

Luckily, Felix was quick with the body and in no time Harry found himself back in Felix's villa.

This time, there was nothing to prevent them from finishing what they had started.

Felix's lips were again quickly pressed against his own and Harry's hands found themselves deftly unbuttoning Felix's cloak. Venom began to pool in both of their mouths because they soon caught sight of the other's bare chest.

And Harry couldn't have been happier with Felix's chiseled physique, and his eager eyes traced over each and every defined muscle; he couldn't wait to explore the rest of his mate's body.

Meanwhile, Felix was appreciating just how lean Harry's frame was and how much it complemented his own when their bodies were soon pressed tightly up against one another.

Harry's lustful stare was matched by a protective and seductive growl that emanated from the back of Felix's throat. Soon, Harry felt Felix's hands slide down his back and over his bum. Felix's fingers squeezed around each cheek and Harry tightened his the grip his encircled legs had on Felix's hips as he tried to get as close to the other man as possible.

Their lips met again as impossibly strong hands ripped Harry's pants in two. Harry was left straddling Felix's hips in a very thin pair of briefs. Felix then carried Harry up the stairs and into the bedroom on the top floor.

Once there, Felix inched his way to the end of the bed, letting Harry fall onto his back. Their bodies separated briefly as Felix took in Harry's form. His own hand then fell to his sides and tore his own pants to shreds, leaving himself fully nude.

Harry moaned with want and in the next instant Felix was on top of him, the thin pair of briefs that Harry wore was the only thing that separated Felix's sizeable member from touching his willing bottom. Their mouths met furiously while Harry's legs instinctively wrapped around Felix once more. Unable to wait a second longer, Felix removed the last barrier to his mate and thrusted.

What happened for the next several hours was indescribable ecstasy for the pair of them, especially Felix. It didn't matter that he had literally slept with thousands of others during his many long years; none of them could compare to what being next to and inside of Harry's flesh made his own body feel.

This was his mate in every way and it just seemed to get better with every climax that Felix shared with Harry.

Eventually, however, their sexual escapades were put on hold, much to Harry's disappointment. Felix was a fantastic lover and Harry was at loss for words to describe what he felt in his very core when Felix was inside of him.

It was a feeling that made Harry feel more complete than he had ever felt and he knew that there would never come a time where he would take his new mate for granted.

Not after the abandonment and abuse of his previous life.

Later that day, and when they had finally decided to put some clothes back on, Felix showed Harry the rest of his small villa, beginning with the bottom floor.

"There are three floors, Harry. Of course, the first floor has no windows or doors since Aro has very strict rules on making our homes inaccessible to mortals."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," Harry said as Felix led him up the stairs to the second floor.

"I could just see how tempting it would be to have someone come to the door. Even from inside I can still smell those who walk beyond these walls."

"Yes, I know what you mean but you get used to them. However, this measure was set soon after the Volturi began to live together to keep the locals from noticing anything preternatural about owners that never aged."

They reached the second floor and Felix led Harry by their joined hands across the expansive and open-floor design towards the largest of what looked to be several dozen bookcases.

"Here is where I collect things that interest me. Each vampire passes the decades differently, and in my case I have a deep appreciation for understanding how conflict has played out over the years."

"You mean wars and fighting?" Harry pressed when they came to stand in front of some of the oldest of Felix's texts.

In fact, some of the books were so ancient that they were preserved in glass.

"Not all conflict ends up on the battlefield. A great deal of what I find interesting is the buildup to war, and how people prepare for that. If you study it long enough you begin to see certain patterns emerge and then you start being able to predict how others will act in similar situations. I suppose that is what makes me such a good fighter since the decisions one makes in battle are very similar to the ones that individuals make behind closed doors as they try to put their schemes into action."

"Where were you last year?" Harry joked as he ran his fingers along the edge of the spines of one of the newer books.

"What happened to you before I… before we met?"

Felix then pulled Harry close to him and angled his eyes downward to stare into Harry's.

"It's a long story," Harry said simply.

"I have the time whenever you want to tell it; I just need to know whether you are happy here."

"Of course I'm happy here!" Harry blurted out.

"No one is actively trying to kill me that I know of, and I have you. Which, and trust me when I say this, is a lot more than I can say about the life I left behind before you found me."

"Even with Aro's rules, there was no chance for me in my old life. Not really, anyways. In fact, I made a promise to myself to not even think about those times again."

The green in Harry's eyes was as vibrant as it had ever been.

And that emerald color only became more so as he finished his statement to Felix.

"But that was before I met you," Harry smiled affectionately.

His eyes then lost some of their spark since he knew his vow to never think of those times again would soon be broken.

Felix drew Harry in for what was supposed to be a short kiss; however, from the moment that their lips touched again the both of them were slaves to the intimate desires that burned in their groins.

It wasn't until several hours later – and well after sunset – that Harry was in a place of mind to continue their previous discussion.

To make it even easier to open his mind to the events of the best, Harry was resting comfortable atop of Felix's naked body. And not that they needed it since their bodies were untroubled by the silly mortal notion of hot and cold but Felix had them wrapped in a soft fir blanket that felt exquisite against Harry's vampiric skin.

"This is just all so very different from the life I lived before," Harry started.

"I was raised by my mother's sister and basically was a slave to them until I turned eleven. I even slept in the cupboard underneath the stairs while my cousin had two bedrooms: one for him and one for his toys."

Harry could feel the change immediately in Felix from the way his body stiffened; still, his mate kept silent and let Harry continue to open up about his past. One that Felix had become extremely interested in with every new piece of information that he was learning about his mate's human life.

Harry was grateful for him not reacting to something that he really never had come to terms with; he didn't like to admit just how much abuse he had suffered at the Dursley's hands.

"On my eleventh birthday I discovered that I was a wizard and I was invited to a school of magic. In fact, it was a humorous series of events for a few days and ended with the Dursley's getting a rude awakening from Hagrid, the man who had been sent to make sure I was okay."

For Felix, once he had heard the word magic he began to kick himself. He knew that magic existed but had never associated _that_ kind with Harry when he had met him in the forest. It didn't matter that the signs were there – like the piece of wood that had been the boy's wand – magical mortals were apparently very rare and Felix had only come across a few in his long years.

Of course, one of Aro's standing decries was that vampires stay as far away from everyone extraordinary species except their own kind – which also explained why he never sought them out.

But Harry didn't know any of what Felix was thinking and continued on with his tale.

"My whole life changed that day and I discovered this entire world that was so fantastical I honestly felt like I was in a dream for several weeks. However, I did discover the real reason why my Aunt raised me when Hagrid took me to purchase my school supplies. You see, my parents were murdered when I just over a year old by an evil man who sought to take control over our world."

Felix noticed the pause that Harry took before he continued.

"I didn't find out, however, until just recently that my parents were killed that night because that wizard had really come to kill me instead. Apparently, there had been a prophecy that foretold a child would be born with the power to defeat this Lord Voldemort."

Whatever Felix could have expected to hear, it wasn't this.

"Actually, there was a whole series of horrible events, five years worth in fact, from me first stepping inside of Hogwarts to learning of that prophecy. Five years worth of lies and betrayals that made me realize I was never really living my own life, and so I decided to leave that world and escaped."

Just then Harry chuckled and lifted his head from the crook of Felix's neck and turned to look in his mate's eyes.

"Of course, not even a week after I made that decision you found me in the forest and killed me."

The look on Felix's face was priceless, but what Harry said next made it all okay.

"And I am glad you were there that night; I'm glad it was you. You gave me the ability to have a truly new existence."

For the first time Harry was able to lean in and kiss his mate's lips without getting lost in the carnal desires of the flesh.

"Thank you, truly," Harry smiled when their lips separated.

"I was prepared to regret that night for the rest of my unending existence, Harry. I can't tell you how grateful I will always be to have you by my side. I should be the one thanking you."

This time it was Felix who initiated the kiss.

"And I can't say that I fully understand what your life was truly like – and hopefully in time I will learn everything – but I will try and make this life from here on out as opposite from your previous one in every way that I can."

Harry could only nod before adding.

"And I would like to hear about your human life – if you can still remember it that is. The longer I am a vampire the more my previous life escapes me. I can't even imagine what it's like for you."

Felix brushed the side of Harry's face with his hand.

"Yes, there are only bits and pieces that I've managed to hold onto. The rest have been lost to time but I will endeavor to pull what I can. But first, there is something you should see."

With that, Felix shot to his feet, pulling Harry up with him.

"You've been here a day already and have seen very little of Volterra; though, I don't think there are any complaints with how we have spent our time."

"Not at all," Harry smirked as they climbed the stairs.

At the top, Harry was greeted to a view of the ancient city that had once been a fortress.

"There is Aro's Tower," Felix pointed to the tallest spire in the heart of the city.

"It overlooks the throne room and from there he can see the rest of the Volturi's villas spread out around the city. It gives us some semblance of privacy; otherwise what we did today would have been heard by everyone," he explained in a no-nonsense sort of way.

"And to the side of Aro's Keep," he continued, "those are the other towers of Marcus and Caius. You have yet to meet Aro's and Cauis' wives because they rarely leave the central tower."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Years ago Marcus' mate was killed and with her gone he lost the will to live. So Caius and Aro keep their mates as safe they can be kept to prevent the same thing from happening to them."

"That doesn't seem like a worthwhile existence."

Harry shook his head and nestled into Felix's shoulder, taking comfort in the feel of his mate's arm around him.

"By all accounts it isn't, but I see where they are coming from. I can't imagine how Marcus continues on everyday. We may have only just become mates but I know for a fact I would rather end it than live a second without you."

Felix had said it with such conviction that Harry didn't doubt him for a moment.

It helped that an uncomfortable sensation grew within his own center at the thought of not having Felix next to him. Harry didn't even want to entertain the idea of what losing Felix would do to him. He was sure it would have been far worse than losing Sirius.

As it was, just the thought of vampires dying gave Harry something else to focus on and he grew curious.

"What does kill our kind?" He pressed softly from Felix's side, drawing the fir blanket around his naked frame more so out of an old sense of security than anything else.

"Incidentally there are a few things. Most involve some iteration of having our heads severed from our body by another vampire and then burned."

"Note to self: always keep your head close."

Felix couldn't help but let a few chuckles loose at that.

"What?"

"How can you talk about such things and jest?"

Harry paused for a minute to consider the comment.

"I don't know – I think I have just gotten so used to near-death experiences that nothing really shocks me anymore."

"Just how many encounters have you had?"

"At least one per year, and that includes my time with the Dursleys. My Aunt had a mean swing with her frying pan."

"How can you not hate them or try to seek revenge now that you're a vampire? For that matter, how could you not get back at them with magic?"

Harry turned to face his mate and shrugged.

"It's like I said before. That was my old life and this is my new one. I survived that and I intend to survive this."

"Well, this time you won't be alone, and I hope that we do more than just _survive_."

"That would be a nice change of pace," Harry agreed before sending his mate a lascivious smile.

"In the meantime, I can think of something that takes two people."

And with that Harry dropped the fir blanket and sank to his knees.

He just couldn't get enough of his mate.

* * *

 **So that is about as sexual as I think I will get. Or rather, as sexual as I will describe but I'm sure you can fill in the more sordid details that I have left out.**

 **Next chapter establishes Harry's new life as a member of the Volturi. Something tells me he won't be remaining in the city for long.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
